


Can we start again?

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Modern Setting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sveglia era suonata alla solita ora, e lei aveva solo allungato un braccio per spegnerla. Faceva troppo freddo, ed era subito ritornata a coprirsi con il pesante piumone.<br/>Mormorando qualcosa, aveva cercato l'altro occupante del letto, trovandolo vuoto. Con uno sbuffo aveva portato le coperte sopra la testa, contrariata da un altro risveglio solitario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boston, dicembre 2013.

La sveglia era suonata alla solita ora, e lei aveva solo allungato un braccio per spegnerla. Faceva troppo freddo, ed era subito ritornata a coprirsi con il pesante piumone.   
Mormorando qualcosa, aveva cercato l'altro occupante del letto, trovandolo vuoto. Con uno sbuffo aveva portato le coperte sopra la testa, contrariata da un altro risveglio solitario.  
La coccole a letto, appena sveglia, erano sempre state il suo sogno. Solo che il suo compagno aveva altre idee in merito, ed era un fermo sostenitore dell'idea, a suo dire assurda, che il mattino avesse l'oro in bocca.  
\- Gil, farai tardi a lezione.  
\- Col cazzo che mi alzo. Si gela fuori – ma nonostante le sue parole, aveva scostato le coperte almeno dal capo, guardando verso la porta. Contro lo stipite era appoggiato il suo fidanzato storico, già vestito di tutto punto, e con un'enorme tazza di caffè in mano.   
\- Come preferisci. Io vado al lavoro e torno appena per cena – era rimasto a guardarla, senza muoversi di un millimetro. Sapeva che non si sarebbe mosso dalla porta finché lei non si fosse alzata. E se avesse ritardato al lavoro a causa sua, allora glielo avrebbe fatto pesare.   
Ivan Braginski sapeva bene come farla alzare dal letto ogni mattina, sbuffò di nuovo mentre si metteva seduta sul letto e scostava le coperte.   
\- Tu sei uno stakanovista, lo sai? - si era alzata, dopo aver infilato i piedi nelle sue pantofole preferite, a forma di coniglio.  
\- Sono russo dopotutto – solo allora l'uomo aveva sorriso, e lei aveva fatto una smorfia avvicinandoglisi e rubando il suo caffè. Amaro, era troppo amaro per i suoi gusti, ma sapeva che questo avrebbe dato fastidio al suo uomo, e lei adorava dargli fastidio.  
\- La colazione è in tavola – Ivan aveva ripreso la propria tazza, guardando la giovane donna. Aveva addosso la maglia di uno dei suoi pigiami, e se solo non avesse avuto fretta di arrivare in ufficio, aveva già un paio di idee su cosa avrebbe voluto farle.  
\- Questi sono i motivi per cui ti amo – la donna dai capelli chiari aveva ghignato, mentre si avviava in cucina, trionfante di non dover prepararsi la colazione da sola.

 

Alla fine era uscita poco dopo Ivan, per andare all'università. Doveva più che altro fare scena di fronte all'uomo, anche se era una persona responsabile.  
Aveva lezione al mattino, e poi una lezione nel pomeriggio. Sarebbe poi tornata a casa, e avrebbe fatto la spesa per la cena, da brava fidanzata. Sospirando aveva appoggiato la fronte sul massiccio tavolo in legno nella biblioteca universitaria. Non sapeva come, ma ad un certo punto aveva iniziato a convivere con Ivan. E si stava anche comportando da brava fidanzata. Avrebbe compiuto 27 anni entro poche settimane, e sentiva già nelle orecchie la voce di suo padre che le avrebbe ripetuto fino alla nausea che avrebbe dovuto sposarsi. Che quella era l'età giusta per mettere su famiglia. Che era anche ora di pensare ad una bella casetta con giardino in cui crescere dei figli.  
\- Maledetto capitalista, bastardo – aveva mormorato, cercando di scacciare il volto di suo padre dalla mente.  
\- Ma chére, sono tutto meno che capitalista.  
Aveva alzato lo sguardo per vedere una faccia fintamente offesa che la guardava. Una faccia fin troppo conosciuta.  
\- Stavo parlando di mio padre – si era seduta composta, togliendo gli occhiali da vista, prima di sorridere al biondo che le si era seduto di fronte – Cosa ti porta da queste parti, Francis? Nuove conquiste?  
Il biondo aveva sorriso, passandosi le dita tra i capelli lunghi: - Sono venuto a prendere la mia Victoire per portarla a pranzo.  
Gilberta lo aveva guardato, senza chiedere altre spiegazioni all'amico. Sapeva che Francis aveva sempre qualche nuova conquista e non si prendeva più neppure il disturbo di chiedergli qualche spiegazione. Lo conosceva da troppo tempo e si era ormai resa conto che quello sarebbe rimasto single a vita, continuando con le proprie avventure.  
\- Cosa fai per Natale? - gli aveva chiesto per cambiare discorso, mentre salvata la propria tesi e spegna il portatile. Se Francis era li, poteva tranquillamente smettere di lavorare.  
\- Mh. A pranzo lavoro, ma poi credo che porterò Victoire a cena. E tu? - Francis le aveva di nuovo sorriso.  
\- A pranzo da mio padre. Immagina la gioia che prova il mio cuore – la donna aveva sospirato, allungandosi nuovamente sul tavolo – Si parlerà di quanto è bravo Ludwig, che è sicuramente il migliore del suo corso. Romperà a me l'anima perché dovevo andare anch'io al MIT e non perdere tempo qui. E poi inizierà a parlare in tedesco per far sentire a disagio Ivan, come fa fin troppo spesso quando deve rimproverarmi le mie scelte di vita.   
\- Sposati e falli contenti entrambi, no?   
\- No, sai che non credo nel matrimonio – si era stiracchiata e aveva raccolto le proprie cose per rimetterle nella borsa. Assieme all'uomo aveva lasciato la biblioteca e si erano separati. Lo aveva osservato mentre si allontanava. Era sempre lo stesso, anche se lo conosceva da secoli. Erano diventati migliori amici alle medie, e da allora erano inseparabili, anche se a Ivan non piaceva. Più che altro perché da ragazzi avevano avuto una storia e questo Ivan faticava ancora a mandarlo giù, possessivo com'era.   
“Fidati, andresti d'accordo con Francis.” aveva scritto al compagno un messaggio, e aveva rimesso il cellulare in tasca senza nemmeno attendere la risposta. Apposta non avrebbe letto o risposto, facendo così penare il russo che l'avrebbe creduta impegnata in qualche attività fedifraga, mentre in realtà si stava avviando alla prossima lezione.

 

\- In cosa diavolo dovrei andare d'accordo con Francis? E perché non mi hai risposto a nessuna chiamata? - Ivan era entrato in casa, abbandonando la borsa sulla sedia e le chiavi sul tavolo della cucina. Aveva tolto la giacca del completo e si era subito sciolto il nodo della cravatta, mentre continuava a guardare la donna che cucinava dandogli la schiena.  
\- Vieni ad assaggiare questo – si era voltata con un cucchiaio in mano e gli aveva sorriso – Ho incontrato anche Antonio oggi pomeriggio, mentre facevo la spesa – aveva detto con noncuranza mentre gli faceva gesti con la mani libera affinché si avvicinasse. Con riluttanza, Ivan si era avvicinato e si era chinato per assaggiare il sugo appena fatto. Anche se non voleva, doveva ammettere che era buono.  
\- Gil, non mi hai risposto – sospirando si era appoggiato al mobile e aveva continuato a guardarla.  
\- Ha una ragazza all'università ed è andato a prenderla, tutto qui, gelosone – aveva spento il fuoco sotto la pentola e lo aveva guardato – Va a cambiarti mentre finisco di preparare la cena.  
Borbottando qualcosa le aveva dato ascolto ed era uscito dalla cucina.   
Si era messa con Ivan il primo anno delle superiori e da allora erano rimasti sempre insieme, anche se con qualche rottura nel mezzo. Dopo più di dieci anni, erano ancora insieme. Aveva fatto anche il grande passo di andare a convivere, nonostante il disappunto di suo padre.  
Da giovane forse si era messa con Ivan anche per dare fastidio a quell'uomo, che avrebbe preferito vederla con un altro, che però aveva preferito la sua migliore amica a lei.  
\- Ivan, dimmi che per Natale hai un pranzo di lavoro al quale non puoi proprio mancare – si era affacciata alla porta della camera da letto, e Ivan aveva soltanto inarcato un sopracciglio mentre la guardava.  
\- Sai meglio di me che preferirei togliermi un dente senza anestesia che andare a pranzo da tuo padre – scuotendo la testa si era infilato i pantaloni neri della tuta da ginnastica, per poi mettersi addosso una maglia – Appena inizia a parlarti in tedesco però ce ne andiamo.  
\- Questi sono i momenti in cui ti amo davvero – aveva sorriso e si era avvicinata per baciarlo, mettendosi in punta di piedi e aggrappandosi alla sua maglia.


	2. Chapter 2

Boston, 25 dicembre 2013.

Il giorno di Natale era iniziato nel peggiore dei modi. Erano andati a dormire litigando, e si erano alzati litigando. Nessun bacio del buongiorno, nessuna parola dolce, neppure qualche parola maliziosa mentre si preparavano, condividendo il bagno.  
Non c'era nessun motivo serio, perché non c'erano mai motivi seri per cui litigare.   
Ivan aveva aiutato la donna a chiudere la zip del vestito nero, mentre lei finiva di truccarsi davanti allo specchio del bagno.  
La sera prima erano usciti insieme. Loro due, Francis con la sua nuova conquista, e Antonio con il suo compagno storico. Qualche bicchiere di troppo, e il suo fidanzato e il suo migliore amico erano quasi passati alle mani per un battibecco da niente. Sempre i soliti motivi; le battute ambigue del francese e la gelosia del russo.   
\- Hai fatto male il nodo – gli si era avvicinata, prima che uscissero dall'appartamento, e gli aveva sistemato la cravatta. Sentiva gli occhi dell'uomo su di sé e sapeva che voleva dirle qualcosa, ma sapeva anche che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto avrebbero finito per prendersi a parole.  
Erano usciti di casa in silenzio, ognuno stretto nel proprio cappotto mentre salivano in macchina e lasciavano il centro per dirigersi in periferia. Durante tutto il tragitto, l'unico rumore proveniva dalla radio accesa che trasmetteva canzoni natalizie, ma che presto si erano trasformate in metal tedesco. Ivan non aveva protestato, nonostante la musica fosse tutto fuorché il suo genere.  
Il russo aveva parcheggiato la macchina nel vialetto che ormai conosceva bene, ed era sceso, attendendo che la donna facesse lo stesso. Dal sedile posteriore aveva preso il vino, e aveva guardato il profilo della compagna. Era ancora arrabbiata, e il fatto di essere a casa del padre non la metteva certo di buonumore. Ivan aveva sospirato, e solo allora l'aveva vista muoversi. Si era data un'ultima occhiata allo specchietto, e quando era soddisfatta da come si vedeva nel minuscolo vetro, solo allora era scesa dalla macchina.  
Per quanto potesse avercela con lui, pensò il russo tra sé e sé, non doveva odiarlo poi molto se appena fatto il giro della macchina aveva stretto la sua mano. Aveva sorriso e risposto alla stretta, mentre Gilberta suonava il campanello.

 

Sapeva bene di essere stata messa sotto esame non appena aveva varcato la soglia di quella casa. Si rendeva conto che quell'uomo stesse osservando ogni sua mossa e di come disapprovasse la maggior parte delle sue mosse. A partire dal modo in cui aveva salutato la cameriera, e le aveva dato il cappotto, per rivelare il tubino bordeaux che aveva deciso di indossare per quel pranzo. Era perfetta ai propri occhi, a quelli del genitore non lo sarebbe mai stata.   
\- Eccovi arrivati – suo padre stava scendendo le scale, impeccabile nel suo completo firmato, e li osservava entrambi.   
Dopo una serie di convenevoli che alla donna davano soltanto il voltastomaco, avevano deciso di aspettare l'ora di pranzo in salotto, bevendo un po' di vino e cercando di avere una conversazione più pacifica possibile.  
\- Allora Gilberta, – quando l'uomo si era rivolto direttamente a lei, stava quasi per farsi andare di traverso il vino – come procede la tesi per il dottorato?   
\- Direi bene, l'ho quasi finita. Poi dovrò solo consegnarla – si era ricomposta velocemente, guardando l'uomo direttamente negli occhi – Ho fatto domanda per un posto di ricercatrice all'università.  
\- Vuoi proseguire con la carriera accademica? Non sarebbe meglio ti trovassi un buon lavoro o un buon marito, e lasciassi un po' perdere questi tuoi studi? Prendi Ludwig, sta studiando ingegneria ed è il migliore del suo anno.  
La donna lo sapeva che si sarebbe finiti per parlare di lei e di suo fratello. Suo padre faceva sempre così. Georg Beilschmidt era un uomo serio e severo, e forse proprio per questo non riuscivano ad andare d'accordo. Sua madre ci aveva rinunciato molto tempo addietro, e aveva fatto i bagagli, sparendo solo dio sapeva dove. Gli Stati Uniti erano un ottimo posto se qualcuno voleva sparire senza lasciare traccia.  
\- Non ho intenzione di abbandonare le ambizioni per soddisfare le tue. Non ho più cinque anni e non ho alcun bisogno di compiacerti – continuava a guardarlo, senza vacillare neppure un istante. E poi suo padre aveva fatto quello che più le dava fastidio.  
\- Hai intenzione di passare tutta la tua vita con quest'uomo? Sai che non approvo – aveva detto in tedesco e lei si era alzata in piedi di scatto. Si stava trattenendo, ma aveva moltissima voglia di calciare il suo bellissimo tavolino da caffè, sporcando così il costoso tappeto e poi uscirsene sbattendo la porta.  
Solo che non era più un'adolescente e, dopo essersi calmata un attimo, aveva risposto in inglese: - E secondo te, con chi dovrei stare se non con Ivan, sentiamo? Con il figlio di qualche tuo socio? Con il figlio di qualche tuo compagno di golf? Gente che non conosco e che odierei dal primo istante? Fammi il piacere, non siamo più nel Medioevo e i matrimoni combinati mi fanno schifo.  
\- Io parlo solo per il tuo bene – aveva risposto con calma Georg, e questa era la cosa che più odiava di lui. Non perdeva quasi mai la pazienza.  
Stava per ribattere qualcosa, quando la porta d'ingresso si era aperta e l'uomo si era alzato: - Sono arrivati i nostri ospiti. Possiamo andare a tavola.

 

Quello era stato indubbiamente il peggio pranzo di Natale a cui avesse mai partecipato. Andavano meglio i pranzi o le cene a casa di Ivan, in cui sua sorella minore la uccideva solo con il potere dello sguardo.  
Arrivata a casa non aveva nemmeno avuto la forza di cambiarsi. Aveva solo tolto le scarpe col tacco, abbandonandole all'ingresso e lasciando che mettesse tutto in ordine il suo uomo. Lei si era trascinata in cucina, aveva aperto il frigorifero e aveva preso una birra, prima di trascinarsi sul divano e lasciarsi cadere di peso su di esso. Era stata una giornata pessima sin dall'inizio. Una di quelle giornate in cui desideri non esserti mai alzato dal letto. Una di quelle che volevi solo passare il tempo a piangere o urlare. O spaccare la faccia a qualcuno.  
\- Non credi di aver bevuto abbastanza per oggi? - Ivan si era seduto accanto a lei con un sospiro. Si stava togliendo solo allora la sciarpa e lei sapeva la stesse guardando. Poteva chiaramente sentire i suoi occhi insistenti che le perforavano le tempie.  
\- Voglio bere ancora di più e domani mattina ricordare solo quanto ho bevuto, e stare male per questo – si era sciolta i capelli, passando una mano tra di essi per districarli.  
\- Come stai? - Ivan cercava di essere comprensivo, anche se era arrabbiato come lei.  
Gilberta aveva ridacchiato: - Spero che per il mio compleanno, per scusarsi si questa patetica giornata, depositi una cifra con qualche 0 sul mio conto in banca.  
Il russo l'aveva osservata, mentre svuotava la lattina di birra e nascondeva il viso contro la sua spalla. Sapeva che non le piaceva farsi vedere debole, neppure da lui. Adorava la propria maschera fatta di strafottenza e arroganza.  
Solo che gli incontri con suo padre erano raramente piacevoli, e compensava poi le sue lacune con i soldi, con molti soldi. La donna aveva sempre frequentato le scuole migliori, aveva sempre avuto il meglio di tutto. Georg Beilschmidt, CEO di una azienda che aveva sedi in diverse città e nazioni, non aveva mai risparmiato quando si trattava dell'istruzione dei propri figli. Per questo continuava a pagare per la loro istruzione, anche se le scelte della figlia non le aveva mai capite e accettate.  
Per questo probabilmente le aveva fatto quella sorpresa.   
Quando la porta d'ingresso si era aperta, la prima persona che aveva visto era stato il suo fratellino. Due metri di muscoli d'acciaio e due occhi azzurri che lei adorava. Stava quasi per corrergli incontro, quando aveva visto gli ospiti di cui aveva parlato suo padre.   
In quell'istante aveva voluto prendere il cappotto ed uscire dalla casa della sua infanzia. Perché nel momento in cui aveva visto entrare in casa la sua prima cotta con a seguito moglie e prole, qualcosa in lei si era rotto. Qualcosa era improvvisamente fuori posto, e voleva anche voltarsi ed insultare suo padre per quella trappola in cui l'aveva incastrata.  
Conosceva ormai fin troppo bene le pressioni psicologiche di cui era capace suo padre. Sapeva che Roderich ed Elizaveta li aveva invitati non perché avesse un cuore grande, ma perché voleva mostrarle che sarebbe potuta diventare una sposa felice solo con un uomo come Roderich.   
\- A cosa stai pensando? - la voce di Ivan l'aveva riportata al presente, e lei si era soltanto stretta di più a lui.  
\- Quando ero una ragazzina, avevo una cotta pazzesca per Roderich. Siamo cresciuti insieme, i nostri padri sono sempre stati amici. Avevamo anche lo stesso insegnante di pianoforte. E io avevo una cotta per lui – aveva sospirato e si era spostata per sedersi sulle gambe dell'uomo – Elizaveta era la mia migliore amica. Solo che poi, quando si sono messi insieme, ci siamo allontanati. Così ho iniziato a frequentare Francis e Antonio.  
Gilberta aveva sempre frequentato ottime scuole, frequentate dai figli di persone molto diverse tra di loro, ma con il comune denominatore di avere conti bancari simili a quelli di zio Paperone. Roderich era figlio di due famosi musicisti, Elizaveta la figlia di un ambasciatore. Il padre di Francis era un famoso pittore, mentre quello di Antonio era proprietario di diversi ristoranti pluristellati.   
Ivan si era trasferito nella loro scuola quando era al penultimo anno delle superiori, e lei era solo al primo. E dopo un burrascoso inizio, alla fine si erano messi insieme.   
\- Sei diventata una cattiva ragazza per colpa di quel finocchietto? Mi deludi, Gilberta – le aveva baciato la fronte e l'aveva stretta a sé.  
\- No, lo sono diventata perché ho iniziato ad uscire con te – la donna aveva alzato lo sguardo, e gli aveva regalato uno dei suoi soliti ghigni – A mio padre non piaci solo perché sei di origini russe, ma neppure noi siamo americani.   
\- A me non importa di tuo padre – Ivan l'aveva guardata seriamente e poi l'aveva baciata. E lei non si era fatta pregare per rispondere al bacio.   
\- Se a me importasse, ora non sarei seduta sulla tua erezione, non credi? - gli aveva morso un labbro, mentre sorrideva e si metteva più comoda sulle sue gambe.  
\- Ma che linguaggio volgare, signorina Beilschmidt – le aveva stretto una natica, attirandola così di più contro il suo bacino.  
\- Sta zitto e scopami – lo aveva baciato di nuovo. Se non la lasciava bere, almeno avrebbe voluto dimenticare quella pessima giornata tra le sue braccia.


	3. Chapter 3

Gennaio 2014.

Non ricordava come e quando erano ritornati a casa.  
Non ricordava neppure di aver fatto sesso con il compagno, ma la nudità di entrambi le faceva capire che qualcosa era successo.  
Aveva aperto gli occhi, maledicendo se stessa, il proprio compleanno, i suoi amici che le avevano organizzato una festa e pure il fatto che ad un certo punto aveva smesso di contare i bicchieri che mandava giù. Sperava solo di non aver rovinato il vestito che aveva indossato per l'occasione, e che non ricordava assolutamente di aver tolto.  
Aveva compiuto 27 anni e non ricordava nulla della serata trascorsa.  
Ivan le aveva portato la colazione a letto, avevano passato la giornata a fare gli stupidi davanti alla televisione. Non avevano stranamente litigato neppure una volta, neppure quando le avevano telefonato Francis e Antonio per farle gli auguri e ricordarle di essere puntuale, anche se su questo non avevano mai avuto di che lamentarsi.  
Non avevano neppure discusso quando le aveva telefonato suo padre. Le aveva fatto gli auguri, avevano parlato brevemente, e appena aveva chiuso la conversazione, aveva fatto sesso con il compagno. E poi erano andati alla festa, nel locale gestito da Francis e Antonio. Solo che ad un certo punto della serata probabilmente aveva smesso di essere sobria.  
Si era rigirata, per nascondere il viso contro il petto del compagno. Avevano dimenticato di chiudere gli scuri, o almeno le tende, e ora una fastidiosa luce entrava nella loro camera da letto.  
\- Ivan – aveva mormorato abbracciando il biondo – va a preparare il caffè...  
Solo che non aveva ottenuto alcuna risposta e il russo continuava a dormire beatamente, incurante dei mormorii della donna. Aveva mal di testa e nausea.  
Improvvisamente aveva spalancato gli occhi.  
\- Scheisse – si era messa seduta di scatto, rendendosi conto che quel mese il suo ciclo era saltato. Di solito era puntuale come un orologio svizzero, ma questo mese non si era fatto vedere. Non ci aveva fatto caso in un primo momento. Aveva una tesi da consegnare subito dopo le vacanze di Natale, il compleanno di Ivan, il suo, il Natale ortodosso a casa della famiglia di Ivan, evitare accuratamente le chiamate di suo padre, e si era dimenticata che i 28 giorni erano trascorsi.  
Se non fosse stata di carnagione chiarissima, probabilmente sarebbe impallidita di più. Si era passata una mano tra i capelli e aveva guardato l'uomo che le dormiva accanto.  
In tutti quei anni, Ivan aveva più volte ripetuto che non voleva avere figli. Anche quando parlavano di matrimonio, era solo per legare loro due, non per costruire una famiglia. I bambini non gli piacevano e diceva sempre che non avrebbe voluto averne perché non sarebbe stato un bravo padre. E lei non aveva mai pensato ad una possibile maternità.

 

Era passata una settimana e ancora non aveva fatto parola con nessuno della sua nuova condizione.  
Nel lunedì, due giorni dopo il suo compleanno, aveva comprato un test di gravidanza. All'inizio aveva esitato, aveva dato la colpa allo stress, ma alla fine lo aveva comprato. Si sentiva osservata da tutte le persone presenti nel supermercato mentre prendeva quella scatolina e la metteva nel carrello della spesa. Per non parlare poi della cassiera. Era più imbarazza in quel momento, a 27 anni, a comprare un test di gravidanza, rispetto a quando da adolescente era andata a comprare dei preservativi.  
Una volta a casa, aveva sistemato la spesa, e solo allora, con timore, era andata in bagno. E le era venuto da piangere quando aveva visto il risultato positivo.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Ivan, ma era sicura che l'uomo si sarebbe infuriato. Era sempre stato chiaro. Lui non voleva essere padre, per non rischiare di essere come suo padre. Un uomo all'apparenza perfetto, ma che in realtà era violento con la sua famiglia. E questo Ivan non glielo aveva mai perdonato. Aveva, da ragazzo, passato diversi anni in cura presso uno psicologo, perché i traumi della sua infanzia lo avevano reso aggressivo e psicologicamente instabile. Gli era servito molto tempo per poter finalmente stare bene, e ora lei avrebbe dovuto lanciargli una bomba simile.  
Il suono del telefono l'aveva riscossa dai propri pensieri e si era alzata dal tavolo della cucina per rispondere. Aveva accuratamente controllato il numero, per non rischiare di rispondere a suo padre.  
\- Ludwig! Come stai? - tutta sorridente, era andata a sedersi sul divano.  
\- Dovrei chiederlo io a te. E' da una settimana che nessuno ha tue notizie... Stai bene?  
Dal suo tono di voce poteva capire che era davvero preoccupato. Suo fratello si preoccupava sempre per lei, anche se avevano cinque anni di differenza e lei lo considerava ancora un bambino.  
\- Sto bene, sto bene sul serio. Non sono ammalata. Non sono stata rapita dagli alieni e sono magnifica come sempre – aveva sentito un sospiro dall'altra parte, e poteva immaginarselo mentre si portava una mano alla tempia e la massaggiava.  
\- Ero serio.  
\- Anch'io. Se vuoi una sera ci vediamo solo noi e parliamo con calma. A Natale avevi qualcosa da raccontarmi, non è vero? - aveva attirato le ginocchia al petto, e sorrideva mentre pensava al fratello. Aveva passato il pranzo in silenzio, guardandola e lei poteva scommettere qualsiasi cosa che avesse qualcosa da dire. Solo che non poteva.  
Per un attimo dall'altra parte aveva solo sentito silenzio: - Come hai fatto a capirlo?  
\- Perché sei il mio fratellino... E anch'io avrò qualcosa da raccontarti.  
\- Ti sposi?  
Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo: - No, Ludwig, non mi sposo. Sai che non mi voglio sposare – aveva sospirato, mentre sentiva la porta dell'ingresso che si apriva. Aveva salutato Ivan con la mano, mentre attendeva una risposta da parte del fratello. Il suo compagno aveva risposto al saluto ed era andato verso la cucina.  
Solo in quel momento si era ricordata di aver lasciato il computer acceso sul tavolo.  
\- West, ti richiamo dopo – non aveva atteso la sua risposta e aveva chiuso la conversazione. Lasciando il telefono sul divano, era corsa verso la cucina.  
\- Cosa vuol dire 7^ settimana? - Ivan le dava le spalle e stava davanti al suo portatile.  
Non si era mossa dalla porta, continuando a guardare il compagno che non accennava a voltarsi.  
\- Dimmi che è uno scherzo, ti prego – solo dopo qualche minuto si era voltato verso di lei, e lei non riusciva a decifrare il suo sguardo. Tristezza, paura, rabbia.  
\- Non ho avuto il ciclo questo mese. E ho fatto un test la settimana scorsa – aveva abbassato lo sguardo – che è risultato positivo.  
\- Gil, come è potuto succedere? Non voglio avere figli – si era seduto sulla sedia e si era passato una mano tra i capelli.  
\- Ehi, non mi sono messa incinta da sola e neppure l'ho fatto per fare un dispetto a te – gli si era avvicinata, fermandosi vicino a lui. Lo guardava mentre l'uomo si passava una mano sugli occhi, spaventato e arrabbiato da quella rivelazione.  
\- Questo non è possibile. Gil, ti prego, dimmi che è solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto...  
\- Oh, piacerebbe anche a me fosse solo uno scherzo, cosa credi? I patti erano patti, e credi davvero che io volessi mettere su famiglia? - aveva sbuffato, restando in piedi accanto a lui. Se Ivan non voleva avere figli, a lei la questione stava indifferente. Le piaceva la sua vita, e poco le importava se c'erano o meno marmocchi in giro per casa.  
\- Abortisci allora. Così possiamo continuare la nostra vita! - Ivan l'aveva guardata, e il suo sguardo serio le aveva fatto gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
\- Cosa cazzo stai dicendo? Sai che non lo farò assolutamente – lo aveva guardato a sua volta e sentiva la rabbia montare. Sapeva che Ivan non l'avrebbe presa per nulla bene, a questo era preparata. Solo che sentirsi dire di abortire, questo non lo aveva immaginato. Era una possibilità a cui non voleva assolutamente pensare.  
Ivan si era alzata dalla sedia, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo. Torreggiava minaccioso su di lei, solo che lei non aveva paura. Aveva imparato a convivere con l'aggressività di Ivan, e l'unica volta che le aveva fatto del male era stato da ragazzi. Non lo giustificava, non lo aveva mai fatto, ma lo aveva perdonato. E da quella volta litigavano senza sosta, ma senza passare alle mani.  
\- Gilberta, ti prego. Io non lo voglio questo figlio.  
\- Potevi metterti un preservativo la notte di Natale.  
\- Oh, certo, ora la colpa è mia!  
\- Lo sperma di certo non è mio!  
Ivan aveva sbattuto nuovamente la mano sul tavolo, sfogando sul mobile la propria frustrazione: - Non posso avere figli. Sai che non posso.  
\- Non vuoi, è diverso – aveva sospirato, cercando di calmarsi – Senti, non è una piacevole sorpresa neppure per me. Svegliarmi e realizzare che avevo un ritardo, non è stato carino.  
\- Non lo voglio questo bambino. Saranno anche carini i bambini degli altri, ma noi non ne avremo.  
\- Mi dispiace farti notare che è già qui! - si era indicata il ventre con entrambe le mani – E non ho intenzione di interrompere una gravidanza perché tu hai paura! Siamo adulti e possiamo affrontare insieme questo problema!  
\- Ma questo cambierà tutta la nostra vita e i nostri progetti! E tu finirai per occuparti solo del bambino, preferendolo a me!  
\- Ora lo sto preferendo per forza! Guarda come ti stai comportando!  
Avevano ripreso entrambi ad urlare. Presto sarebbero volati anche i piatti, almeno così pensava Gilberta, che stava perdendo la pazienza. Era spaventata anche lei, non solo Ivan. Solo che lei non avrebbe rinunciato solo per paura.  
\- Nascerà a settembre. Puoi scegliere se restare con me o andartene subito.


	4. Chapter 4

Marzo 2014.

Quando Ivan aveva scoperto la gravidanza e avevano litigato per almeno una settimana, con lei che dormiva in camera da letto e lui che restava sul divano, allora aveva deciso di andarsene. Non faceva bene né a Ivan né a lei, e ancora meno al bambino che stava portando in grembo. Aveva fatto i bagagli e, per quanto il suo orgoglio ne soffrisse, era tornata nella casa di suo padre. Non gli aveva detto il vero motivo per il quale fosse tornata a casa, dopo anni che se n'era andata, ma nemmeno l'uomo aveva fatto troppe domande.  
Da ragazza aveva odiato quella casa. Aveva odiato la sua perfetta camera da letto, la sua vita programmata, il suo futuro già deciso. Primogenita dell'impero costruito dai Beilschmidt in 70 anni, aveva dovuto essere sempre perfetta agli occhi della gente. Danza, pianoforte, equitazione. La sua perfetta istruzione, la conoscenza di diverse lingue straniere. Il suo aspetto sempre perfetto, mai un capello fuori posto. Fino a quando da adolescente aveva iniziato a ribellarsi alla rigida educazione di suo padre.   
I suoi lunghissimi capelli biondi, così chiari da sembrare quasi bianchi, erano diventati improvvisamente cortissimi. Aveva abbandonato le lezioni di danza e pianoforte, per dedicarsi al calcio. E l'unica gonna che portava era quella della divisa scolastica.   
La preadolescenza e l'adolescenza non erano stati periodi molto sereni. Sua madre se n'era andata di casa quando lei aveva 11 anni, lasciando lei e il fratello con il padre. Da quella volta non aveva più cercato sua madre, né questa aveva dato notizie. Per quanto la riguardava, poteva anche essere morta. Nessuno nella sua famiglia parlava più di lei. Men che meno suo padre, che però, pensandoci col senno di poi, doveva essere rimasto molto scosso quando la moglie lo aveva lasciato. Per quanto ne sapesse lei, non aveva mai più avuto altre donne.  
Forse erano entrambi ancora feriti dal comportamento di quella donna. Lui non voleva altre donne. Lei non credeva nel matrimonio.  
\- Da quando non bevi più caffè al mattino? - Georg Beilschmidt aveva chiuso il giornale che stava leggendo, appoggiandolo sul tavolo e guardando la figlia che faceva colazione. Non approvava molto il suo aspetto mattutino, ancora in pigiama e spettinata, ma aveva preferito non dirle nulla. Quando era una ragazzina, se le faceva una critica, lei faceva di tutto per fargli saltare ancora di più i nervi. Se almeno fosse stata come Ludwig, pensò.  
\- Mh, da qualche tempo – aveva risposto con la bocca piena, cercando di ricomporsi subito dopo. Suo padre era stato fin troppo gentile a non fare domande per un mese intero. Anche se sicuramente ne aveva diverse.  
L'uomo aveva sospirato e lei lo aveva guardato. Suo padre era sempre perfetto. L'unico sfizio che si era concesso erano i capelli lunghi, sempre in ordine e tenuti legati in una coda. Lo facevano sembrare anche più giovane di ciò che era.   
\- Gilberta, posso sapere per quale motivo sei tornata a casa? Non mi avevi giurato che una volta uscita da qui non saresti più tornata?   
\- Rabbia adolescenziale, dovresti averlo capito – aveva ghignato, ma il sorriso le era morto sulle labbra e aveva abbassato lo sguardo – Ho litigato con Ivan. Litigato seriamente, e temo sia finita. Questo è stato l'unico posto in cui ho pensato di poter ritornare.  
Da quando se n'era andata, non aveva più avuto notizie del compagno. Lei non lo aveva cercato, ma neppure lui aveva fatto qualche mossa nella sua direzione. Era stato fin troppo chiaro dal primo istante, dicendole che quel figlio lui non lo voleva.  
Stupidamente aveva pensato che dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento, Ivan avrebbe accettato in qualche modo la situazione, credeva che insieme ne sarebbero usciti e avrebbero atteso il figlio serenamente.  
\- Sono incinta e lui non ne vuole sapere di avere un figlio – sentiva le lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi, e incolpava gli ormoni per tutto questo. Nonostante tutta la paura, lei quel figlio lo amava dal primo istante in cui aveva saputo che c'era. Quando aveva visto la prima ecografia, aveva pianto mentre era ancora sul lettino, e la ginecologa la guardava sorridendo.   
Aveva sentito suo padre sospirare, ma non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo. Ora gli aveva dato un altro motivo per avercela con lei, perché di certo essere una madre single non era quello che aveva in mente per lei.  
\- Avevo immaginato fosse per questo che eri tornata.  
Aveva alzato la testa per poter guardare l'uomo che le sedeva accanto. Per un mese non le aveva fatto alcuna domanda, lasciando che tornasse in quella casa senza dire una parola. Non avevano neppure litigato, non avevano parlato di nulla che potesse portarli di nuovo sul piede di guerra.  
\- Mi credi così stupido? Ho subito capito che sei tornata per un motivo serio, e dopo un po' mi sono reso conto di che motivo fosse – guardando la figlia aveva sorriso leggermente e lei si era stupita perché non lo credeva capace di sorridere – Ho assistito a due gravidanze sotto questo tetto, so riconoscere una donna incinta. In più non hai toccato caffè o birra da quando sei qui, e conoscendoti questo è molto grave. Quindi o stai per morire, ma visto quanto sei energica non è il caso, o aspetti un figlio.  
\- Pensavo ti saresti arrabbiato.  
\- Non sono felice del partner che ti sei scelta, ma sei una donna adulta ormai. Sono tuo padre, ho sempre voluto solo il meglio per te, ma tu hai sempre fatto di tutto per fare il contrario.  
Gilberta aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Sapeva che una predica prima o poi doveva arrivare.  
\- Hai sempre avuto un pessimo gusto in fatto di uomini, e non ero per nulla felice quando sei andata a vivere con Ivan. Non sono neppure felice che sia lui il padre di mio nipote. Avrei preferito uno come Roderich per genero.  
\- Roderich ha scelto Elizaveta secoli fa! - a quel nome era scattata e si era alzata in piedi, stringendo forte i pugni – E hai fatto davvero una cosa pessima ad invitarli qui a Natale. Dovresti sapere che non parlo con nessuno dei due da quando eravamo ragazzi.  
\- Roderich mi ha detto che sarebbero stati in città per qualche giorno, ed essendo il figlio del mio migliore amico ho deciso di invitarlo qui. Non l'ho fatto per fare un dispetto a te, anche se volevo farti vedere com'era una coppia sposata.   
\- Papà, io non mi sposerò in ogni caso. Ivan o un altro, figlio o no, io non mi sposo. Non ho alcuna intenzione di camminare lungo la navata di una chiesa, accompagnata da te, e con tutti che mi fissano.   
\- Non vuoi sposarti per via di tua madre?  
La donna lo aveva guardato, senza sapere cosa rispondere per un attimo. Si, il motivo era quello. Aveva paura che il matrimonio la rendesse una donna triste ed insoddisfatta. Aveva paura che Ivan si stancasse di lei. E convivere era più semplice. Se fosse finita, ognuno poteva andare per la propria strada. Come stava succedendo in quel momento.  
Georg aveva sospirato: - Mi ha telefonato Ivan – aveva guardato la figlia, che lo guardava spaesata – Voleva sapere come stavi, solo che non aveva il coraggio di telefonare direttamente a te. Forse dovresti parlargli, perché per quanto mi dolga accettarlo, è pur sempre il padre di mio nipote.

 

Solo che lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di telefonare al compagno, se ancora poteva definirlo tale. Stava per concludersi il primo trimestre della gravidanza, e le uniche persone a cui ne aveva parlato erano stati Ivan e suo padre. E non erano stati mesi semplici, soprattutto quando aveva lasciato la casa che divideva con il russo. Non credeva che un giorno avrebbe aspettato un bambino. Diceva sempre che crescere Ludwig le era bastato e che mai avrebbe voluto sperimentare una gravidanza in prima persona. Solo che era capitato e lei non era tipo da tirarsi indietro ad una sfida.   
Anche se avrebbe dovuto affrontarla da sola.  
Avrebbe dovuto pensare a trovarsi un appartamento, perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di restare a casa del padre per tutta la vita, anche se questo all'uomo non sarebbe dispiaciuto.   
Almeno aveva ottenuto il lavoro all'università per il quale si era impegnata tanto. Anche se non sarebbero stati molto entusiasti di saperla incinta. Ma visto che il suo lavoro non era difficile, salvo qualche imprevisto, aveva deciso che avrebbe lavorato fino all'ultimo. Così poteva almeno distrarsi e non pensare che aveva perso Ivan per via del figlio che stavano aspettando.   
Si era portata una mano sul ventre, lo faceva spesso. Quel bambino stava lentamente crescendo in lei e anche se aveva paura, si stava impegnando per questo figlio.   
\- Beilschmidt, tutto a posto?  
Aveva alzato lo sguardo per trovarsi di fronte Gupta Muhammad Hassan, suo collega ed egittologo, con un paio di grossi volumi in tra le braccia.   
\- Solo una leggera nausea, non ti preoccupare. Ho solo fatto una colazione poco abbondante e ora ne sto risentendo – gli aveva sorriso, ed in parte era vero. Si era alzata in ritardo e poi, mentre faceva una veloce colazione, aveva discusso con suo padre, così si era alzata senza finire di mangiare ed era corsa all'università.  
\- Se vuoi fare una pausa, non credo che qualcuno avrà qualcosa da ridire – aveva parlato pacatamente, come sempre. Era l'unica persona di tutto il suo giro di conoscenze a parlare sempre piano, con un tono misurato. Lo conosceva sin dai primi anni dell'università. Avevano frequentato assieme alcune materie, anche se non avevano mai interagito molto. Ora lavoravano uno accanto all'altro, con il naso sempre chino sui loro libri, anche se interagivano molto di più.  
La donna si era alzata e aveva sorriso: - Accetto molto volentieri il tuo consiglio! E penso che andrò a bermi una spremuta e a mangiare qualcosa di super calorico!  
L'uomo aveva sorriso un po' di fronte al suo entusiasmo: - Se non ti dispiace, verrò con te.  
Si era così ritrovata a fare merenda con l'ultima persona al mondo a cui avrebbe pensato. Ed era una compagnia piacevole, molto diversa dalle persone con cui stava di solito. Poteva discutere con qualcuno di argomenti che di solito non erano molto interessanti ai più. Argomenti che sarebbero stati più consoni ad un'aula e non ad una caffetteria davanti ad un caffè.  
Eppure eccoli lì, a discutere delle ultime scoperte in ambito storico ed archeologico.  
\- A giugno parto per Il Cairo – aveva detto l'uomo mentre sorseggiava il proprio caffè.  
\- Altre mummie? - aveva domandato incuriosita. L'egittologia non era la sua materia di studio. Ne aveva dato un esame più per curiosità che per altro. Lei studiava storia europea. Ne era quasi ossessionata, soprattutto della non più esistente Prussia.  
Gupta aveva annuito: - Hanno trovato una nuova tomba e voglio approfittarne. Magari trovo qualcosa di interessante.  
Gilberta aveva sorriso. Sarebbe stato entusiasmante partire per fare delle ricerche: - Se ti vesti come Indiana Jones, mandami una foto.  
L'uomo aveva scosso la testa, ridacchiando alla sua strana richiesta.

 

All'inizio della 14^ settimana di gravidanza – era diventata brava a tenere il conto, una volta capito il meccanismo – ancora nessuno sapeva nulla del bambino in arrivo. E nessuno dei suoi amici capiva cosa fosse esattamente successo tra lei e Ivan.  
Aveva ricevuto una telefonata dal fratello, mentre era ancora al lavoro. Ludwig, con il quale si era vista anche di recente, ma a cui non aveva ancora fatto parola della sua condizione, le aveva dato appuntamento al pub in cui si trovavano di solito, poco distante da entrambe le università. Quando erano usciti un paio di mesi prima, Ludwig aveva deciso che era il momento giusto per fare coming out, e dopo qualche birra in più le aveva anche detto che si stava vedendo con un ragazzo.   
L'uscita dopo aveva scoperto che il ragazzo in questione era il fratello minore del fidanzato di Antonio, e lo aveva trovato esilarante. Feliciano, il ragazzo di suo fratello, si era stupito che la donna conoscesse suo fratello e che fosse lei quella di cui Lovino parlava spesso e non con parole propriamente carine.  
Si chiedeva di cosa volesse parlare questa volta Ludwig. Magari di un suo imminente matrimonio e di come non avrebbe saputo dirlo a loro padre. O che era stato bocciato ad un esame.  
Ma mentalmente aveva scacciato la seconda possibilità. Ludwig non aveva mai fallito a scuola, neppure un compito.  
Una volta entrata nel locale, aveva però trovato una sorpresa. Oltre al fratello, c'erano anche i suoi due migliori amici con lui. Avrebbe voluto scappare, e mandare poi un messaggio di scuse a Ludwig, ma Francis l'aveva vista e subito le si era avvicinato.  
\- Ecco la nostra fuggitiva – le aveva passato un braccio attorno alle spalle, accompagnandola al tavolo dove li aspettavano gli altri due – Finalmente ti vediamo. Quanto tempo è passato? Quasi due mesi?  
\- Non esagerare ora. Febbraio è un mese corto – si era seduta sbuffando, dopo aver tolto il cappotto, e aveva guardato male il fratello. Con lui avrebbe fatto i conti in seguito.  
Antonio si era allungato sul tavolo e le aveva stretto una mano tra le proprie: - Eravamo preoccupati. Praticamente non rispondi alle chiamate, figuriamoci se ti sei fatta vedere.  
\- Sono stata impegnata. Tra il lavoro e tutto il resto.  
\- Parliamo di tutto il resto – aveva sentito gli occhi di Francis su di sé, ma non voleva guardarlo. Francis era capace, quando voleva, di farti dire tutto quello che voleva sapere: - Sappiamo che ci sono stati dei problemi con Ivan.  
La donna aveva annuito: - Abbiamo avuto dei problemi ed è finita, credo. Non lo sento né vedo da fine gennaio, e forse è meglio così.  
\- Ma sei tornata a casa da papà – l'apprensione nella voce di Ludwig l'aveva intenerita. Il ragazzo aveva un'alta considerazione del padre, e a volte quasi timore. Come per quanto concerneva la sua omosessualità, che aveva paura di dichiarare al genitore.  
\- E' solo una sistemazione provvisoria. Dai, ragazzi! Non è successo nulla! Datemi solo qualche tempo per abituarmi al cambiamento e torneremo tutti come prima! - aveva sfoggiato il suo solito ghigno, solo che nessuno l'aveva presa sul serio e tre paia di occhi erano fissi su di lei. Due preoccupati ed il terzo fin troppo inquisitorio.  
Francis aveva teatralmente passato una mano tra i capelli: - Possiamo almeno sapere perché è finita con Ivan? Mi sembrava che le cose andassero bene, e so per certo che non l'hai tradito perché non sei venuta a letto con me – Gilberta aveva fatto una faccia schifata e il biondo aveva sorriso – Seriamente, Gil, cosa è successo di così serio da farvi lasciare?  
Ma prima che potesse rispondere, un cameriere si era avvicinato al loro tavolo, lasciando quattro birre ed allontanandosi subito dopo. La donna aveva osservato il bicchiere posto davanti a lei e aveva sbattuto la lingua contro il palato: - Non potevate aspettarmi per ordinare?  
\- Ma se prendi sempre birra, e sempre questa marca – aveva sospirato il francese, portandosi il proprio bicchiere alle labbra.  
\- Non bevo più birra.  
Di nuovo tre paia di occhi erano su di lei. Questa volta tutti e tre increduli, quasi avesse detto un'eresia.  
\- Sorella? Come non bevi più birra? - Ludwig si era sporto un po' verso di lei, guardandola preoccupato.  
Antonio al contrario era quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime: - Ve l'avevo detto che non stava bene! Sei ammalata? Non stai morendo, vero?  
\- Mor...? Cosa...? Ma siete impazziti? - aveva sospirato, portandosi una mano sugli occhi. Non era pronta a dirlo. Dirlo ad altri lo avrebbe fatto sembrare ancora più reale di quanto già non fosse.   
\- Gil, sei incinta? - aveva subito spostato lo sguardo su Francis, che la guardava seriamente – O sei ingrassata, ma questo non te lo saresti mai permessa, conoscendoti – aveva scosso la testa quando la donna aveva solo continuato a guardarlo – Anche se hai addosso quella felpa che ho sempre trovato di pessimo gusto, quando hai tolto il cappotto si è vista una leggera rotondità del tuo ventre.   
Antonio lo aveva guardato meravigliato per la sua deduzione, Ludwig non sapeva se essere schifato o se doveva ammirarlo. Gilberta sbuffava e incrociava le braccia al petto.  
\- Sorella, sei davvero incinta? - la mano di Ludwig si era stretta sulla sua spalla, forse un po' troppo forte, ma il ragazzo sembrava sconvolto da quella notizia – E nostro padre? Non gliel'hai detto, vero?  
\- Ti sei lasciata con Ivan per questo? - aveva di nuovo chiesto Francis. Lui era l'unico con il quale aveva parlato del fatto che Ivan non voleva avere figli.  
Aveva sospirato di nuovo: - Ecco perché non volevo dirvi nulla. Avreste subito iniziato a ficcare il naso in cose che non vi riguardano.  
\- Di quanto sei incinta? - le aveva chiesto Antonio, regalandole il più dolce dei sorrisi di cui era capace. Tra tutti loro, lo spagnolo era quello che indubbiamente amava di più i bambini.  
\- Sono appena entrata nel secondo trimestre. Mi sono accorta di essere incinta il giorno dopo il mio compleanno – aveva ridacchiato nervosamente. E non doveva assolutamente piangere. Non doveva assolutamente lasciar trasparire alcuna tristezza al riguardo. Essere incinta era una cosa positiva. Doveva essere il periodo più felice nella vita di una donna: - Ivan l'ha scoperto per caso, perché non sapevo come dirglielo. E come potete immaginare non l'ha presa molto bene.  
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, guardando il proprio ventre appena accennato. Se uno non stava attento, non si sarebbe mai accorto cosa nascondesse sotto le felpe e le maglie larghe.  
Ludwig aveva sospirato, Francis aveva fissato il proprio bicchiere, mentre Antonio le stringeva di nuovo una mano e continuava a sorridere.  
\- Gil, noi sappiamo quanto ci tieni a Ivan e quanto hai lottato per far funzionare la vostra relazione. Anche quando tutti noi ti consigliavamo di lasciarlo perdere, tu continuavi a stare con lui. E sembravi molto felice. Anche quando litigavate, o ti faceva piangere per qualche motivo, tu sembravi sempre felice accanto a lui. E ora che aspetti suo figlio, il figlio dell'uomo che ami, non sarebbe giusto combattere per riaverlo al proprio fianco?  
\- Non mi ha parlato per una settimana dopo che l'ha scoperto. Mi ha anche detto di abortire, perché lui non vuole avere figli – si era morsa il labbro per cercare di controllarsi, altrimenti rischiava di crollare davanti a loro – Ha contattato mio padre, ma non me. Non mi ha cercata neppure una volta.  
Francis l'aveva attirata a sé, e allora non si era più trattenuta. Tutta la tristezza, la paura, il dolore che si era tenuta dentro erano esplosi e non si era più controllata. Voleva essere forte. Voleva esserlo per il bambino che portava in grembo e che lei già amava con tutta sé stessa. Per quanto irresponsabile potesse sembrare, da quando si era resa conto di essere incinta aveva abbandonato tutte le proprie cattive abitudini, soprattutto alimentari, e aveva fatto tutto quello la sua ginecologa le aveva consigliato di fare.  
\- Appena ti calmi un po', – le aveva sussurrato Francis, tenendola ancora stretta a sé e lasciandola sfogare – non importa che sia oggi o la prossima settimana, ma va da quel grandissimo idiota e riprenditelo. Non credo continuerà ad essere così stupido e di certo non vorrà perderti per qualcosa che dovrebbe solo unirvi di più.


	5. Chapter 5

Aprile 2014

Si era lasciata convincere. Aveva passato una notte intera a parlare con il fratello, Francis e Antonio, tutti seduti sul suo letto, come quando erano ragazzini. E sotto l'occhio vigile di suo padre che non era mai stato troppo contento delle sue amicizie. I tre uomini l'aveva consolata e coccolata. Avevano cercato di cancellare in qualche modo la tristezza di quelle ultime settimane, ma tutti erano ben consci che solo Ivan avrebbe potuto spazzare via tutta la sua infelicità.  
Aveva anche pensato di mandare tutto al diavolo, di restarsene a casa di suo padre e tanti saluti. L'uomo sarebbe stato felice di averla li, o almeno così le aveva detto una mattina mentre facevano colazione. Da quando era tornata a casa, le cose tra di loro sembravano migliorate.   
Aveva anche per un istante preso in considerazione di accettare l'invito a cena di Gupta, si sarebbe indubbiamente divertita, e avevano fin troppi interessi in comune.   
Solo che in lei cresceva un'altra vita.  
Per questo motivo ora si trovava davanti alla porta del suo appartamento. Aveva suonato, perché effettivamente non sapeva se poteva ancora considerarlo suo o se era una presenza poco gradita.   
Aveva premuto il campanello e ora aveva paura. Non gli aveva telefonato per avvertirlo. Aveva semplicemente fatto un'improvvisata, conscia di trovarlo a casa il sabato mattina. E non sapeva cosa doveva aspettarsi.  
Aveva deglutito quando la porta si era aperta e aveva visto Ivan spalancare gli occhi vedendola.  
\- Gil... - aveva aperto la porta, muovendo un passo nella sua direzione, ma fermandosi subito quando l'aveva vista abbassare lo sguardo. Gli sembrava così piccola e fragile che non aveva neppure il coraggio di sfiorarla – Dai, entra. Immagino tu sia qui per parlare.  
La donna aveva soltanto annuito, entrando nell'appartamento e restando poi ferma all'ingresso. Aveva preso un profondo respiro e lo aveva guardato, ma non riusciva a dirgli niente. Conosceva quell'uomo troppo bene. Conosceva tutti i lati del suo carattere e nonostante questo, in quel momento, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da parte sua. Avrebbe dovuto iniziare la conversazione chiedendogli come stava, anche se si vedeva lontano un miglio che nessuno dei due stava bene? Doveva semplicemente dirgli che voleva crescere quel figlio con lui? O doveva andarsene e lasciar perdere tutto quanto?  
\- Come stai? - aveva notato gli occhi di Ivan che si spostavano dal suo viso al suo ventre. Nelle ultime settimane il suo ventre era cresciuto molto più rispetto a quello che si era immaginata, aveva per un attimo anche temuto di aspettare dei gemelli.  
\- Stiamo bene entrambi e tutto procede senza intoppi – avrebbe voluto gettarsi tra le sue braccia e sentirsi protetta. Da quando aveva scoperto la gravidanza e se ne era poi andata di casa, si sentiva molto più vulnerabile.   
Solo che l'uomo aveva soltanto annuito alla sua risposta.  
\- Avevo telefonato a tuo padre per sapere come stavi.  
\- Non potevi telefonare a me?  
\- Mi avresti risposto? - Ivan aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, guardandola ancora. Quell'uomo la conosceva troppo bene, e sapeva che quando aveva telefonato lei era ancora arrabbiata. Ma non aveva forse tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere arrabbiata?  
\- Le ho sentite da tutti in questi mesi. Da tuo padre, dai tuoi amici, da mia sorella, anche tuo fratello si è presentato qui – il russo aveva scosso la testa – Solo che io non riesco ad accettare la tua gravidanza.  
\- Ma è anche tuo – lo aveva guardato negli occhi e voleva prendersi a schiaffi, perché le veniva nuovamente da piangere. Ecco, da quando era incinta, piangeva con molta più facilità, e di questo incolpava tutti gli ormoni che il suo corpo stava producendo.  
\- Andiamo a sederci – l'aveva presa per mano, portandola in salotto e facendola subito sedere sul divano. Se c'era una cosa a cui era debole, quelle erano sicuramente le lacrime di quella donna – Di quanto sei incinta adesso? - lo aveva chiesto anche se lo sapeva bene. Aveva iniziato a contare anche lui quelle settimane, scandite per lui soltanto dall'assenza della compagna.  
\- 16 settimane – si era messa a frugare nella propria borsa e gli aveva porto un foglio.  
Ivan l'aveva preso in mano e aveva guardato la foto in bianco e nero. Aveva leggermente spalancato gli occhi, e non toglieva lo sguardo dalla carta.  
\- Questa ecografia l'ho fatta ieri. La dottoressa dice che sta benissimo e che se fosse stato in una posizione diversa mi avrebbe anche detto il sesso – guardava l'uomo che stava in piedi di fronte a lei – Le ho detto che il sesso non lo voglio sapere in ogni caso.  
L'uomo aveva guardato lei e poi di nuovo il foglio. Aveva deglutito, ma non le aveva detto nulla. Si era seduto sul tavolino da caffè, continuando a guardare la foto in bianco e nero. Era rimasto in silenzio per diversi minuti. Saperla incinta ma distante era un conto. Averla di fronte a sé, quasi in lacrime, e tenere la foto dell'ecografia in mano, rendeva tutto completamente diverso.  
\- Non credo di essere capace di essere padre – aveva finalmente alzato lo sguardo su di lei – Dovresti ormai saperlo...  
Gilberta aveva scosso la testa, guardandolo poi negli occhi: - Questa è una cosa di cui ti sei convinto tu. Non dico che sarà semplice, perché non lo sarà. E non sono pronta neppure io – si era spostata dal divano, per inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe e prendergli il viso tra le mani – Ma non voglio rinunciare né a te né a questo figlio.  
Ivan l'aveva guardata. Si era specchiato nei suoi occhi, e stava solo pensando che voleva baciare quel leggero sorriso che le adornava le labbra. Voleva solo accorciare quella distanza che li separava e riprendersi la donna che stava perdendo. Voleva stringerla a sé e fare finta che non fosse successo nulla.  
Solo che era successo di tutto, e non si poteva ignorare la realtà dei fatti. La sua vita sarebbe cambiata completamente. Le sue abitudini, le loro abitudini. Niente più notti passate nei pub, o sesso sfrenato in ogni angolo della casa. Oddio, avrebbero anche dovuto cambiare casa, ora che ci pensava. La loro era troppo piccola per una terza persona.  
Aveva continuato a guardarla, e sapeva che Gilberta stava attendendo una risposta. Lo si capiva dal modo in cui lo guardava.  
\- Io... Io non so. Ti voglio così tanto che non ho fatto che pensare a te in tutto questo tempo, ma il bambino... - si era bloccato perché la donna gli aveva messo due dita sulle labbra per zittirlo. Senza dire una parola si era alzata e per un istante aveva avuto il timore che se ne sarebbe andata. Invece aveva alzato la propria maglia e gli aveva preso una mano appoggiandola sul ventre gonfio.   
\- Ha già iniziato a muoversi. E' più reale di quello che crediamo – la donna lo aveva guardato di nuovo negli occhi e lui non riusciva a dirle nulla. Doveva ammetterlo, da lei non si sarebbe mai aspettato un tale attaccamento ad un bambino non ancora nato. Un simile istinto materno da lei non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato.   
L'uomo aveva guardato il suo ventre, aveva cercato di accarezzarne la pelle e non riusciva a parlare.  
\- Se davvero non puoi accettare questa gravidanza, temo che allora non ci sia più niente da dire. E non ti preoccupare, non ti chiederò nulla. Né di riconoscerlo, né gli alimenti, né nient'altro.  
Solo allora aveva alzato lo sguardo sul suo viso. Era seria. Era seria, ma maledettamente triste. Poteva mettere la mano sul fuoco che stava facendo fatica a trattenere le lacrime.   
\- Non riesco ad accettarla, ma non voglio perderti – si era alzato anche lui e le aveva accarezzato una guancia con il dorso della mano – Ci proverò, mi abituerò. Ma tu devi restare con me. Ho ancora, quanti? Cinque mesi per abituarmi, no?   
La donna aveva annuito e sorriso: - Si, posso accettare un compromesso simile.   
Ivan aveva risposto al suo sorriso e si era chinato per baciarla. Quelle labbra gli erano mancate in quei due mesi. Gli era mancato tutto di quella donna. Non si sarebbe saziato facilmente di quei baci.  
\- Gil, ma in gravidanza si può fare sesso? - le aveva chiesto senza staccarsi da lei e lei aveva riso, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
\- Dovevo scommetterci che il tuo problema fosse questo! Sei un maniaco! - aveva continuato a ridere, sentendo il cuore molto più leggero ora. Non si era risolto tutto, non sapeva quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto, ma quello era in ogni caso un passo in avanti.  
\- Sono serio! Non è che se mi infilo in te, gli faccio del male...? - in condizioni normali si sarebbe quasi sentito offeso dalle risate della donna, ma ora gli sembrava la visione più bella del mondo.  
\- No che non gli fai del male! - gli aveva pizzicato la guancia e aveva sorriso – Sarai anche sopra la media, ma non sopravalutarti così tanto.  
\- Simpatica come sempre, devo dire – aveva bofonchiato qualcosa, prima di stringerla a sé e baciarla di nuovo – Possiamo provare a vedere se mi sopravaluto.  
Gilberta aveva sorriso nel bacio. Quello era il loro modo di fare pace. Qualche piacevole ora tra le lenzuola, e tutto tornava alla normalità.  
Così sarebbe successo anche quella volta.

 

Doveva ammettere che da quando le persone attorno a lei l'avevano saputa incinta, tutti erano diventati più servizievoli. E lei amava essere servita e riverita.   
Francis e Antonio passavano spesso a portarle qualcosa da mangiare. Nemmeno stesse per morire di fame, ma almeno non doveva cucinare lei. Ludwig, suo padre e anche la famiglia di Ivan le telefonavano in continuazione per sapere come stavano lei e il bambino, e per sincerarsi che con Ivan le cose andassero bene.  
Ivan era quello che l'aveva stupita indubbiamente di più. Erano trascorse appena due settimane e quell'uomo stava davvero sforzandosi di accettare la gravidanza. Si era fatto raccontare tutto quello che era successo in quei mesi in cui non si erano sentiti. Le aveva chiesto di tutte le visite che aveva fatto. Più volte al giorno le chiedeva come stava. E anche durante il sesso era diventato più delicato, a volte forse anche fin troppo. Ma non poteva non farle piacere tutta quella attenzione da parte del compagno.  
Aveva notato con piacere che la gravidanza non aveva intaccato la sua libido, e che Ivan non era in alcun modo frenato dalle trasformazioni del suo corpo. Aveva indugiato quel primo giorno, quando era appena tornata a casa da lui. Non aveva saputo come e dove poteva toccarla. E lei lo aveva preso in giro. Gli aveva anche detto che avrebbe dovuto rimanere incinta molto prima se questo voleva dire tutte quelle carezze delicate.   
Non erano persone da sesso dolce e delicato, non lo erano mai stati e non lo sarebbero diventati di certo ora, aveva pensato la donna mentre stringeva forte il bordo del lavandino. Sentiva le labbra e di denti di Ivan sul proprio collo, e non riusciva a trattenere la voce. Non era una cosa nuova. Quel bagno era stato fin troppo spesso testimone della loro incontinenza sessuale.   
\- Siamo in ritardo – la donna aveva mugugnato, per nulla convinta delle proprie parole. Erano in ritardo. Dovevano andare a cena da suo padre, ma non erano assolutamente allarmati dal tempo che scorreva. Era concentrata unicamente sulle labbra dell'uomo sul proprio collo, sulle sue mani che vagavano sui suoi fianchi e le sue cosce.  
Sul sesso di Ivan che sfregava il suo fondoschiena.   
Una mano del russo era salita fino al suo seno. La toccava ovunque, evitando accuratamente il suo ventre. Ci stavano ancora lavorando su quel punto, e di certo non poteva costringere Ivan ad accettare tutto e subito. Avrebbe desiderato che fosse tutto come nei film, che il suo uomo avesse accettato quella gravidanza serenamente e che tutto fosse rosa e fiori.  
La realtà era sempre fin troppo diversa da ciò che uno si aspettava.  
Nel riflesso dello specchio aveva guardato Ivan che aveva subito ricambiato lo sguardo. Le baciava una spalla mentre lentamente iniziava a spingersi in lei. Un brivido di piacere le aveva percorso la schiena mentre smetteva di pensare e si lasciava solo andare al piacere. C'erano momenti che non valeva la pena rovinare e questo era uno di quelli.   
Voleva solo pensare a Ivan. Solo alle sue mani. Alle sue labbra.  
E dimenticare tutto quello che li circondava.

 

La realtà l'aveva colpita in faccia non appena erano entrati nel ristorante dove avevano appuntamento con entrambe le loro famiglie. Era come se un girone dell'inferno si fosse appena materializzato nel centro di Boston. Dovevano inventarsi una scusa per non esserci. Non poteva affrontare entrambe le famiglie e se ne rendeva conto solo ora.  
Probabilmente Ivan aveva notato il suo stato d'animo, perché aveva percepito una leggera pressione nella mano che stringeva la sua. Anche Ivan sapeva a cosa era finalizzata quella cena, solo che non ne era infastidito quanto lei.  
\- Eccovi finalmente – suo padre si era alzato da tavola non appena li aveva notati e si era avvicinato a lei – Siete in ritardo, Gilberta.  
La donna aveva represso un ringhio.  
\- Abbiamo trovato traffico – aveva risposto Ivan al posto suo, sorridendo affabilmente a Georg. Era diventato bravissimo a sorridere a quell'uomo. E anche a mentirgli con una faccia di bronzo invidiabile. Non avevano nemmeno un po' di traffico stranamente. Erano in ritardo perché avevano trovato di meglio da fare, ma questo non poteva dirglielo.  
Georg aveva scosso la testa: - Sedetevi, coraggio.  
Con i passi pesanti come stesse andando verso il patibolo, ma con un sorriso perfetto stampato sulle labbra, Gilberta si era avvicinata al tavolo.  
Aleksandr e Irina Braginski la guardavano sorridendo. La donna si era subito alzata per abbracciarla, inglobandola in un abbraccio caldissimo, di quelli che solo le madri sono capaci di dare.  
\- Gilberta, tesoro, sei stupenda! - le aveva dato un buffetto sulla guancia.  
\- Se stupenda si può definire una futura mongolfiera – non poteva non sorriderle. Quella donna l'aveva adorata dal primo momento in cui l'aveva vista. L'aveva sempre trattata come una figlia, e lei non poteva fare la stronza proprio adesso.  
Irina le aveva preso il viso tra le proprie mani e le aveva sorriso dolcemente: - Sarai una stupenda mongolfiera allora. Sono così felice di vederti finalmente e mi scuso per il comportamento di Ivan. Non sa mai controllare le proprie reazioni – la donna aveva sospirato e lei aveva sentito il compagno bofonchiare qualcosa.  
\- Mamma, credo di essere abbastanza grande da sapermi scusare da solo – Ivan si era seduto vicino a Georg, lasciando che Gilberta si sedesse accanto a sua madre. Notava la gioia negli occhi della donna all'idea dell'arrivo di un altro nipotino. Era lo stesso sguardo di quando era Ekaterina, sua sorella, ad essere incinta.  
\- Non ho ancora ricevuto le tue scuse, però – la compagna gli si era seduta accanto, mettendo una mano sulla sua, appoggiata al tavolo, e gli aveva sorriso, piegando solo un lato delle labbra, come faceva spesso quando voleva prenderlo in giro.   
Ivan l'aveva guardata e aveva dovuto trattenersi dall'avventarsi sulle sue labbra e passare qualche momento piacevole anche su quel tavolo.  
Dovevano però ammettere, sia lei che Ivan, che la cena in sé non era stata male. Avevano parlato del tempo, del lavoro, di progetti per le vacanze. Tutto era filato liscio come l'olio finché non erano giunti al dolce.  
Il dolce era sempre il momento che doveva essere rovinato in qualche modo. Perché la cena era quasi finita. Perché al dolce uno si poteva anche alzare e andarsene almeno a pancia piena.   
Era a metà della sua fetta di torta al cioccolato quando suo padre – perché nessun altro era tanto bravo a rovinarti la serata – aveva preso la parola.  
\- Avete già pensato ad una data per il matrimonio?  
Gilberta aveva lasciato la forchetta da dolce sul piattino, abbandonando anche la torta. Aveva solo alzato lo sguardo verso il padre ed era rimasta in silenzio. Lui più di chiunque altro avrebbe dovuto capirla.  
\- Non abbiamo intenzione di sposarci – aveva risposto Ivan al posto suo. Il suo cortese sorriso non aveva fatto una piega – Stiamo però cercando una casa più spaziosa visto l'arrivo del bambino.  
\- Ma Ivan, il matrimonio è una cosa importante, sopratutto quando ci sono dei bambini in arrivo – questa volta era stata Irina a parlare – Gilberta, tesoro, il matrimonio è qualcosa che ogni ragazza sogna. E dovete anche pensare alla vostra posizione.  
Gilberta aveva guardato la mano della donna che si appoggiava al suo braccio. Aveva osservato la fede d'oro sul suo dito e no. Lei non voleva diventare come sua madre o la madre di Ivan. La prima era scappata. La seconda continuava a fare finta che il suo matrimonio fosse perfetto.   
\- Il mio lavoro come anche quello di Ivan non sono collegati alla nostra vita privata – aveva detto, più seria di quanto lo era stata da molto tempo - E se siete preoccupati di quello che diranno i vostri altolocati amici, questi sono solo cazzi vostri. Non ho alcuna intenzione di sposarmi per far felici voi – si era alzata e sapeva che tutti la stavano guardando, anche se lei continuava a guardare il proprio piatto, con il dolce mangiato a metà.  
\- Gilberta, siediti. Siamo solo preoccupati per il vostro futuro e vogliamo aiutarvi.  
\- No, voi siete solo preoccupati di quello che dirà la gente e mi dispiace deludervi, ma a me non fotte un cazzo di quello che avranno da dire. Sono incinta e non sono sposata. Avrò un bambino e non avrò una fede al dito. E se a lui va bene – aveva indicato Ivan con un gesto del braccio – allora voi non avete alcuna voce in capitolo.  
Non gli aveva dato modo di ribattere. Si era voltata, prendendo la propria giacca e borsa e imboccando l'uscita del locale.  
Aveva sentito Ivan dire qualcosa, ma non ne aveva colto il senso. Voleva solo andarsene da quel posto, da quelle persone. Voleva tornare a casa, nel loro appartamento. Voleva nascondersi tra le coperte del loro letto e lasciarsi stringere da Ivan.   
Ivan l'aveva seguita subito. Senza dire una parola aveva aperto la macchina ed erano saliti. Erano entrambi consci che la serata era stata organizzata per quel motivo, anche se avevano sperato non fosse così.   
\- Non mi voglio sposare – la donna aveva mormorato guardando dal finestrino. La luce dei lampioni che si susseguivano le illuminavano il viso, e Ivan poteva notare che era particolarmente scossa da quella conversazione.  
\- Lo so, infatti te l'ho chiesto solo una volta. E quando mi hai detto di no, ho lasciato perdere – aveva abbassato il volume dello stereo. Se volevano parlare, almeno non erano disturbati da altre cose.  
\- Possiamo crescere il bambino anche senza anelli, no?  
L'uomo aveva percepito lo sguardo di Gilberta su di sé. Parlava fin troppo piano per essere lei. Di solito era rumorosa. Il suo tono di voce era sempre fin troppo alto e a volte credeva che i vicini avrebbero chiamato la polizia per disturbo della quiete pubblica.  
Solo poche volte l'aveva vista così silenziosa e all'apparenza tranquilla.  
\- Certo che possiamo – aveva continuato a guidare, senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada – Continuo a pensare di volerti sposare, perché sai che ci credo, ma se tu non vuoi non importa. A me basta averti con me.   
Aveva sentito la piccola mano di lei appoggiarsi sulla sua: - Domani sicuramente chiamerà mio padre per farmi una predica sul mio comportamento di stasera.   
\- Mh, probabilmente telefonerà anche mia madre – Ivan aveva sospirato, fermandosi ad un semaforo, e solo allora si era voltato per guardarla. Era triste. Non sapeva se per via di tutti gli ormoni, per via della serata, per tutto un mix di cose: - Appena rientriamo ti preparo una cioccolata calda e ci mettiamo a giocare con la Playstation, va bene?  
Aveva notato un leggero sorriso sulle labbra dell'altra: - Qualcuno mi vizia, mi pare.  
\- Almeno ogni tanto lo posso anche fare – aveva sorriso e una volta che il semaforo era diventato verde era ripartito verso casa – Possiamo anche andare da qualche parte. Prenderci almeno un weekend lontano da tutti e pensare bene a cosa fare. Per noi, per il bambino, e anche per le aspettative di tutti gli altri.  
L'aveva sentita sbuffare e mormorare qualcosa tra i denti. Qualcosa che molto probabilmente era qualche insulto rivolto a lui, alle loro famiglie e forse anche a tutto il Creato.  
\- Si, forse possiamo anche trovare una soluzione al tuo linguaggio da scaricatore di porto. Penso tu abbia sconvolto mia madre con tutti quei “cazzo”. E pensare che lei ti ha sempre considerato una brava ragazza – aveva sospirato con fare drammatico e solo allora Gilberta aveva riso.  
\- Non lo sono mai stata! E tu lo sai bene!  
\- Io si, ma gli altri no – aveva sorriso e l'aveva guardata per un breve istante, prima di guardare nuovamente davanti a sé – Però sono serio nel dire che dovremmo prenderci qualche giorno solo per noi. Abbiamo molte cose su cui lavorare prima della nascita del bambino.  
\- Si, su questo hai indubbiamente ragione – gli aveva stretto la mano, mentre con l'altra si accarezzava il ventre – Dobbiamo pensare a molte cose, e non abbiamo molto tempo.  
\- Ehi, dammi almeno altri cinque mesi per abituarmi all'idea che non dormiremo più la notte! E non perché siamo impegnati a fare sesso!   
Al tono drammatico di Ivan aveva riso di nuovo e si era resa conto di amarlo ancora di più. Per lei stava accettando tutto questo. Per lei e il suo amore. E questo non poteva che renderla felice.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggio 2014

La seconda settimana di maggio avevano deciso di dedicarla soltanto a loro stessi. Avevano entrambi preso dei giorni liberi al lavoro e un giovedì mattina erano partiti.  
Avevano entrambi bisogno di rilassarsi un po'. Non erano andati molto lontano. Giusto qualche giorno al lago, perché entrambi ne avevano bisogno.  
Le settimane che erano seguite alla cena con i loro genitori, non erano state tranquille come aveva sperato. Suo padre aveva telefonato più volte. Un po' per scusarsi, un po' per peggiorare la situazione. La madre di Ivan l'aveva chiamata una mattina, per chiederle come stava, ma dal suo tono di voce poteva chiaramente capire che era ferita ed arrabbiata per come era andata la serata.  
Quando era andata dalla ginecologa per la visita, questa le aveva subito consigliato un viaggio o qualsiasi cosa la potesse aiutare a ridurre lo stress. Le aveva anche detto di lasciare il lavoro se la rendeva così nervosa. Solo che il lavoro era la cosa meno stressante del mondo in quel periodo.  
Ivan le aveva stretto la mano, mentre entrambi guardavano il loro bambino sullo schermo durante l'ultima ecografia fatta. E sapevano entrambi che se non volevano fargli correre rischi, allora dovevano fare qualcosa e alla svelta. La dottoressa li aveva messi sull'attenti spiegandogli tutti i rischi che correvano stressati com'erano.  
L'ultima cosa che entrambi volevano era un parto prematuro. Soprattutto non ora che Gilberta era solo alla 21^ settimana di gravidanza. Sapevano che se fosse nato ora, aveva pochissime speranza di sopravvivere.  
Ed erano partiti.   
Non avevano avvertito nessuno. Avevano semplicemente lasciato un messaggio sulla segreteria telefonica nel quale dicevano che erano partiti e che non erano raggiungibili neppure ai cellulari. Gilberta aveva mandato un messaggio al fratello e ai suoi amici prima di partire. Non voleva farli preoccupare inutilmente.   
Aveva sorriso ai messaggi di Ludwig e Antonio. Quello di Francis lo aveva ignorato. Come al solito era pieno di volgarità.  
\- Quando nascerà, vieterò a Francis di entrare in casa nostra – aveva mormorato Gilberta mentre spegneva il cellulare e lo lasciava sul comodino accanto al letto. Erano appena arrivati in albergo e lei non vedeva l'ora di uscire e andare a fare una passeggiata. O una nuotata nella piscina interna. Qualsiasi cosa, le bastava solo sentirsi libera e senza alcuna pressione attorno.  
\- Finalmente una decisione saggia – Ivan era subito andato alla finestra per godersi il panorama e dopo qualche istante lei gli si era avvicinata. Ivan aveva scelto una camera con una splendida vista del lago. Non aveva badato a spese e ne era valsa la pena. Il lago sembrava uno specchio sul quale si riflettevano gli alberi ed il cielo, e bastava solo quella visuale per rendere tutto magnifico.  
\- Vietato parlare di Francis, di mio padre, di tua madre, di tua sorella e di qualsiasi cosa ci possa rendere nervosi – Gilberta gli aveva stretto una mano e lo aveva guardato sorridendo – Possiamo parlare solo di noi e di quanto abbiamo intenzione di divertirci in questi pochi giorni.  
Ivan aveva inarcato un sopracciglio: - I nostri concetti di divertimento forse non combaceranno in questo periodo.  
\- Ivan! Siamo appena arrivati! - aveva riso e aveva appoggiato la testa contro il suo braccio – Possiamo iniziare con una passeggiata attorno al lago. Poi possiamo fare merenda, prima di prepararci per la cena.   
\- E dopo cena ci possiamo divertire come dico io.  
La donna aveva riso di nuovo. Se il suo migliore amico era un maniaco sessuale, il suo compagno non era da meno.

 

Quella era la prima vacanza che si erano concessi dopo molto tempo. Subito dopo la laurea, Ivan era stato impegnato con il lavoro per raggiungere la posizione che si era prefissato. Gilberta era ancora impegnata con i propri studi e poi con il lavoro. Non si erano fermati né uno né l'altra neppure con la scoperta della gravidanza.  
Avevano ora proprio bisogno di staccare la spina e non pensare a nulla se non a loro due. Dovevano davvero cercare di risolvere tutti i problemi che c'erano tra di loro. Con l'arrivo di un bambino non ci sarebbe più stato tempo per i litigi stupidi che spesso li vedevano protagonisti.  
La donna era seduta sul letto, con un'infinità di cuscini dietro la schiena. Aveva appoggiato il portatile di fronte a se e stava scorrendo le pagine di varie agenzie immobiliari.  
\- Vieni a vedere questa – aveva aperto una pagina non appena aveva visto il russo uscire dal bagno, pronto per mettersi a letto – Due piani, tre camere da letto, tre bagni, salotto, cucina, sala da pranzo, garage, giardino. Guarda, ha anche la siepe bianca da perfetta casa da sogno americano.  
Ivan aveva emesso un suono indecifrabile alle sue ultime parole prima di mettersi seduto accanto a lei e guardare la pagina che gli stava mostrando.  
\- Forse però è troppo grande – aveva sempre continuato al donna, leggendo la descrizione della casa.  
\- Ti piace? - anche Ivan si era appoggiato ai cuscini, ora concentrato sulla donna.  
\- Per piacermi mi piace molto. Guarda il giardino. Ha anche la piscina! - quando si era voltata per guardarlo, Ivan aveva soltanto alzato gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Non abitiamo nella calda California, ma nel freddo Massachusetts.  
\- Però d'estate fa abbastanza caldo e visto che non andiamo spesso al mare vista la facilità con mio scotto, avere una piscina sarebbe l'ideale, non credi? - aveva sorriso e l'uomo aveva soltanto scosso la testa.  
Aveva controllato il prezzo della casa, mentalmente aveva fatto i conti per i mobili, la manutenzione della piscina, e si, potevano permettersela. Potevano decisamente farlo. E se Gilberta davvero la desiderava, allora le avrebbe comprato quella casa. Le avrebbe dato tutto quello che desiderava se questo questo significava poter stare con lei per sempre.  
\- Gil, perché non vuoi sapere il sesso del bambino? Se lo sapessimo, si potrebbe già iniziare a vedere per una cameretta.  
Come aveva pronunciato quelle parole, il volto della donna era passato da sorpreso a dolce. Gli aveva sorriso dolcemente e si era quasi imbarazzato per questo.   
\- Se non lo sapiamo sarà una vera sorpresa, visto che è una sorpresa sin dall'inizio, non credi? E possiamo anche cercare una cameretta neutra, così non ci saranno problemi. Anche perché di certo non voglio una cameretta tutta rosa confetto nel caso nasca una bambina – Gilberta aveva sorriso ancora e lui si era perso in quel sorriso. Era cambiata. In quei mesi era cambiata e sembrava quasi un'altra persona. E certe cose che erano cambiate, sarebbero state permanenti. Non ci sarebbero più stati weekend devastanti di cui gli rimanevano per ricordo solo tanti mal di testa e succhiotti in posti strani. Probabilmente non ci sarebbero più state le uscite settimanali con gli amici. E sicuramente avrebbero dovuto cambiare le loro abitudini sessuali. Non era il caso che un bambino li sorprendesse a fare sesso sul tavolo della cucina, per esempio. Quel cambiamento lo spaventava. Avevano vissuto per molti anni così, ed ora all'improvviso avrebbero dovuto cambiare le loro abitudini.  
\- Come riesci ad accettare tutto questo? - le aveva chiesto continuando a guardarla – Il solo pensiero di dover cambiare tutto, mi spaventa. E se non dovessi abituarmi? Se non dovessi sopportare l'idea di crescere un figlio?  
La donna lo aveva guardato, e poi con un sospiro aveva spostato il portatile. Si era alzata, solo per sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce e lo aveva guardato negli occhi.  
\- Sono spaventata anch'io. Guardami bene. I miei geni non mentono e temo mi manchi tanto così – aveva unito il pollice e l'indice davanti agli occhi ametista di Ivan – per essere albina al 100%. Sono terrorizzata all'idea di avergli passato una malattia come questa. Come sono spaventata per altre cose. Non so nemmeno se sarò in grado di fare la madre! - aveva riso, ma si sentiva quanto era nervosa.  
Ivan l'aveva guardata, appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi. Era cambiato anche il suo fisico. I suoi fianchi non erano più spigolosi ma aveva messo su finalmente un po' di peso.   
E poi c'era il suo ventre, che lui cercava di guardare il meno possibile, perché per quanto si sforzasse, non gli era facile abituarsi all'idea che nel corpo della compagna stesse crescendo suo figlio.  
\- Quando ho visto il test positivo, per un attimo ho davvero pensato di abortire e non farti mai sapere niente – gli aveva accarezzato le guance con entrambe le mani – Ma non ci sono riuscita. Nello stesso istante in cui l'ho pensato, mi sono sentita in colpa e ho giurato a me stessa che non lo avrei mai fatto, anche se tu mi avessi lasciata – aveva sorriso, ma Ivan sentito il suo cuore spezzarsi perché il suo sorriso era triste e lo erano anche i suoi occhi. La stava rendendo una donna infelice, proprio nel momento in cui avrebbe dovuto sprizzare gioia da tutti i pori – Non so che razza di madre sarò. Non ne ho mai avuta una con cui poter fare dei confronti. Ma mi impegnerò, lo farò stare bene, cercherò di essere una brava madre.  
Non aveva voluto dire nulla quando aveva visto gli occhi di Gilberta riempirsi di lacrime. Anche se lei non ne parlava mai, sapeva che sua madre era un argomento molto delicato che lei evitava accuratamente di affrontare. E ora che stava per diventare madre anche lei, probabilmente ora tutto si rendeva ancora più complicato.   
E il fatto che lui stesse per abbandonare il loro figlio non ancora nato doveva aver risvegliato la sua antica paura.  
\- Non conosco tua madre, ma sono sicuro che non sarai come lei – aveva continuato a guardarla. Doveva trovare un modo per farla stare bene, per rendere quel momento soltanto felice senza alcuna preoccupazione che non fosse il loro bambino. Aveva lasciato che i suoi occhi si spostassero più in basso, sul suo ventre sempre più pronunciato. Evitava di guardarlo. Evitava di toccarlo. Aveva paura di fare del male ad entrambi. E aveva anche paura di ferire se stesso. Aveva paura di diventare come suo padre, per questo non aveva mai desiderato avere dei figli. Un padre che beveva e alzava le mani sulla propria famiglia, e lui aveva paura di diventare come lui. Ne aveva sempre avuto paura, sopratutto quando aveva colpito anche quella donna. Ricordava quel giorno come se fosse ieri. Erano soltanto dei ragazzi e avevano litigato per qualche sciocchezza. Solo che lui aveva perso la testa e l'aveva picchiata. Aveva creduto allora di averla persa per sempre. Gli avevano proibito di vederla, il suo psicologo stava per alzare le mani dal suo caso. E credeva di essere perduto per sempre.   
Era stata lei a presentarsi davanti a lui, sorridendo come se non fosse successo niente. Aveva ancora una ferita in fase di cicatrizzazione al labbro, ma sorrideva. Gli si era seduta davanti, ad uno dei tavoli della mensa scolastica, e gli aveva rivolto la parola come se nulla fosse. Nessuno era felice di quel comportamento. Non suo padre, non i suoi amici. Ma lei era tornata da lui e lui aveva giurato a se stesso che si sarebbe impegnato a cambiare per lei. Ed era cambiato da quel punto di vista, almeno la sua rabbia era riuscito a tenerla sotto controllo, anche se quella donna metteva spesso a dura prova la sua poca pazienza.  
Volere è potere, si era detto mentre spostava una mano dal suo fianco per appoggiarla sul suo ventre. Era la prima volta che lo faceva di spontanea volontà.  
Aveva osservato Gilberta che spalancava gli occhi e non tratteneva più le lacrime. La gravidanza l'aveva resa una vera piagnucolona, aveva constatato l'uomo, e non era riuscito a reprimere un sorriso.   
\- Cosa penserà nostro figlio di tutte queste lacrime, Gil? - perché non riusciva a togliersi quel sorriso dalla labbra mentre lo diceva? Era la prima volta che toccava suo figlio. Era la prima volta che usava la parola “nostro”.  
\- E' colpa tua – aveva cercato di asciugarsi il viso con una mano, ma era inutile. Era un fiume in piena che doveva sfogarsi – Dici e fai cose che mi fanno piangere, anche se non voglio farlo. Nostro figlio... - si era portata entrambe le mani sulla bocca, soffocando un singhiozzo.   
Ivan si era sporto verso di lei. Le aveva baciato la fronte e continuava ancora a tenere una mano sul suo ventre. Se era cambiato una volta, poteva farlo di nuovo. Per amore di quella donna, poteva fare tutto.   
Perché anche se a volte non sembrava, Gilberta lo amava. Lui se ne rendeva conto nei momenti meno espliciti, quando cucinava sorridendo. O gli metteva a posto la cravatta prima di uscire per andare al lavoro. Si rendeva conto del suo amore quando gli urlava “bentornato” appena sentiva la porta d'ingresso aprirsi, da qualsiasi angolo della casa in cui si trovasse in quel momento.  
E lui sapeva anche che lo aveva amato anche il giorno in cui se n'era andata. Lo aveva fatto per entrambi, affinché non rovinassero del tutto il sentimento che li univa.   
\- Piangi come quando avevi 15 anni e litigavi con tuo padre – le aveva baciato una tempia.  
\- Non ricordarmi cose ancora più spiacevoli... Voglio piangere ancora di più – si era lamentata, ma poi lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Ivan le sorrideva. Le sorrideva davvero. Non il solito sorriso di plastica che riservava a tutti. Le sorrideva anche con gli occhi: - Perché non puoi essere sempre così? - aveva mormorato più a se stessa che a lui. Vederlo così sereno, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, aveva dato una sensazione di calma anche a lei.   
\- Non posso permettermi di essere così. Poi magari non ti piaccio più – l'aveva stretta a se, baciandola piano sulle labbra. Aveva riappoggiato le mani sui suoi fianchi. Li adorava, li aveva sempre adorati i suoi fianchi. Anche se ora erano più morbidi rispetto a ciò a cui era abituato. Tutto il suo corpo si era fatto più morbido, ma era sicuro che se glielo avesse detto, l'altra si sarebbe arrabbiata. Guai dirle che era ingrassata.  
\- Non mi piaci quando fai così – aveva risposto al suo bacio, cingendo il suo collo con le proprie braccia. Gli aveva accarezzato la nuca con la punta delle dita – Sarebbe ora di tagliare un po' i capelli, non credi? Diventerai come Francis se continui così.  
Quando l'uomo aveva mormorato disgustato, lei aveva riso. Anche se aveva ancora il volto rigato dalle lacrime, aveva riso di gusto.   
Aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla sua, guardandolo negli occhi: - Grazie...  
\- E per cosa, di grazia?  
\- Perché sei qui, con me. Con lui o lei. Perché non mi hai lasciata.  
\- Non avrei mai potuto, Gil. Anche se ero arrabbiato, non avrei potuto in ogni caso perderti. Tu puoi stare solo con me, e io posso stare solo con te.  
La donna aveva riso di nuovo, prima di baciarlo sulle labbra per zittirlo. 

 

Il ritorno a casa era stato piacevole, ma non desiderato. Svegliarsi ogni mattina in una suite, con la colazione già pronta e una vista incantevole sul lago, avevano fatto desiderare ad entrambi di rimanersene li per altro tempo.  
Ma il lavoro li attendeva, e oltre al lavoro altre faccende poco piacevoli che speravano di non dover affrontare almeno per qualche giorno. Avevano cercato di ignorare il più a lungo possibile la lucetta rossa della segreteria telefonica. E non avevano ancora acceso i cellulari, dove sapevano ci sarebbero stati altrettanti messaggi vocali e non.  
\- Dobbiamo per forza ascoltare tutto? - Gilberta si era seduta sul divano, lasciando che Ivan portasse i bagagli in camera. Ci avrebbe pensato lei più tardi a sistemare i vestiti e il resto.  
\- Possiamo sentire i primi. Da quello capiamo l'andazzo e poi decidiamo se continuare ad ascoltare o mandarli tutti a quel paese.  
\- Io opto per mandarli subito a quel paese – aveva mormorato mentre premeva il pulsante della segreteria.  
“19 nuovi messaggi” aveva detto la voce elettronica e lei aveva guardato disperata il compagno. Non avevano ancora controllato i cellulari, ma ora iniziavano a temerli.  
“Gilberta”, la voce di suo padre aveva invaso il soggiorno e lei già voleva piangere dalla disperazione, “quando rientri chiamami.”  
\- Contaci – aveva mormorato mentre partiva un altro messaggio, sempre di suo padre. Avevano fatto finta di ascoltare tutti i messaggi, mentre accendevano i cellulari. Il suo era stato intasato da messaggi stupidi da parte di Francis e Antonio. Alcuni dei quali erano stati indubbiamente mandati mentre erano molto ubriachi, a giudicare da certe foto che le erano arrivate su Snapchat.  
Solo all'ultimo messaggio in segreteria, sia lei che Ivan avevano prestato attenzione. Era sempre di suo padre.   
“Elizaveta e Roderich mi hanno chiesto il tuo numero di telefono. Gliel'ho dato e comportati da persona civile per una volta.”  
Gilberta aveva soltanto guardato il russo, che ricambiava lo sguardo.

 

Quando Elizaveta le aveva telefonato, con grande stupore di Ivan, Gilberta aveva risposto al telefono. Lui l'aveva osservata tutto il tempo. Aveva guardato con attenzione il modo in cui si mordeva le labbra. Oppure mentre camminava per il salotto tenendo il cellulare con una mano e con l'altra si accarezzava il ventre. Quasi questo l'aiutasse a calmarsi. Era rimasta attaccata al telefono per una buona mezz'ora, annuendo di tanto in tanto e parlando poco.  
Lui aveva fatto finta di lavorare al proprio computer, ma in realtà era curioso e non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso.  
Non aveva potuto capire, dalle poche parole della compagna, di cosa stessero parlando. Aveva solo potuto chiederle spiegazioni una volta che gli si era seduta accanto. Spiegazioni che li avevano portati a vestirsi in modo molto formale per uscire a cena il venerdì sera.  
Ivan sapeva che Gilberta non aveva avuto contatti con loro da molto tempo. Ricordava che alle superiori ancora si scambiavano qualche parola. Erano anche andati insieme al loro matrimonio, ma poi la donna non li aveva più cercati.   
E si erano persi completamente di vista, fino allo scorso Natale. Non che fosse stato un incontro piacevole o si fossero scambiati qualche parola che andava oltre alla semplice cortesia. Gilberta era impegnata a guardare male tutti, soprattutto suo padre, e a svuotare quante più bottiglie di vino le fosse stato possibile. Quel Natale probabilmente era uno di quelli che tutti i presenti volevano dimenticare.  
Quando erano arrivati al ristorante, stranamente Roderich ed Elizaveta non erano ancora arrivati. Cosa alquanto strana per l'austriaco, essere in ritardo. Almeno aveva qualcosa da rinfacciargli non appena fossero arrivati.  
\- Scusate il ritardo, abbiamo avuto un contrattempo con i bambini.  
Gilberta aveva alzato lo sguardo, trovandosi di fronte un'Elizaveta tutta sorridente. Elizaveta sorrideva sempre. Anche nei suoi ricordi sorrideva sempre.  
\- Nessun problema, siamo arrivati da poco – aveva risposto Ivan, alzandosi e porgendo la mano in segno di saluto ai due appena giunti.  
Gilberta li aveva guardati e aveva provato un moto di invidia. Sembravano sempre così perfetti e felici. Forse era per questo che da ragazza si era allontanata da loro e dalla loro perfetta relazione.   
Si era alzata anche lei per salutare educatamente. Un po' di civiltà ancora riusciva a possederla.  
Solo che non si era aspettata che calasse il silenzio e che i due che le stavano di fronte spalancassero gli occhi e la fissassero come se fosse un marziano.  
\- Ma allora è vero che sei incinta? - questa era l'unica cosa che Elizaveta era riuscita a dirle, mentre le si avvicinava e la abbracciava come se non fossero mai trascorsi tanti anni da quando avevano interrotto i rapporti. L'aveva abbracciata con forza, con la stessa forza bruta che sempre aveva posseduto.  
\- Credevo mio padre ve lo avesse detto... - aveva mormorato e i suoi occhi si erano posati su Roderich. Quel damerino era sempre impeccabile, doveva ammettere.  
\- No, in realtà ce l'ha detto Francis – il moro si era sistemato gli occhiali sul naso – Solo che non gli avevamo creduto del tutto.   
\- Mai che si faccia gli affari propri quello lì – aveva sospirato, mentre Elizaveta finalmente la lasciava andare. La mora le sorrideva ancora. E lei odiava quel sorriso perché era bellissimo – Come stanno i gemelli? - aveva chiesto, sedendosi di nuovo, mentre gli altri la imitavano.  
\- Oh, benissimo. Solo che volevano venire con noi e la babysitter non sapeva cosa fare quando hanno iniziato a fare i capricci – la donna continuava a sorriderle dolcemente – Ma parlami di te, piuttosto! Oddio, sei incinta – il modo delicato in cui lo aveva pronunciato l'aveva fatta sorridere.  
\- Sono anche a più di metà del percorso, se proprio devo essere sincera – aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si era toccata il ventre – Dovrebbe nascere a metà settembre.  
\- Questa è davvero una lieta sorpresa da parte tua, Gilberta – a parlare era stato Roderich, e lei aveva solo alzato gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Ti prego, puoi fare tutto, ma non usare il mio nome. Mi sembra di sentire mio padre.  
Ed era stato tutto così semplice. Sembrava che il tempo non fosse mai trascorso, che fossero ancora al tempo delle superiori. Poteva quasi sembrare che non si fossero mai persi.  
Aveva riso. Avevano ricordato i vecchi tempi. Elizaveta si era anche divertita a raccontare episodi imbarazzanti sulla bionda, facendola vergognare, ma facendo ridere Ivan che aveva scoperto cose nuove, che nemmeno Francis e Antonio conoscevano.   
Roderich aveva raccontato di quando prendevano lezioni di pianoforte e di come lei fosse stata più brava di lui per molto tempo. Le aveva anche fatto una predica al riguardo e la donna aveva solo alzati gli occhi al cielo, mormorando probabilmente qualche parolaccia.  
Il biondo poteva scommettere quello che voleva sul fatto che Gilberta rimpiangesse il fatto di essere sobria. Così avrebbe dovuto ricordare tutta la serata e tutte le cose che erano state narrate.  
E Ivan era felice, perché nonostante tutto, quella cena era andata bene. Molto meglio di altre che avevano avuto in quel periodo. La sua donna sembrava serena, ed in quel momento solo quello gli importava.


	7. Chapter 7

Giugno 2014

Appena tornati dalla loro mini vacanza, erano andati subito all'agenzia immobiliare. La casa dei loro sogni, quella in cui allargare la famiglia, era ancora disponibile. E loro avevano deciso subito di comprarla. Non era esattamente la casa dei loro sogni. Quello sarebbe per sempre stato il loft in cui erano andati a vivere appena Gilberta aveva finito le superiori, Minuscolo, ma quanto bastava per loro due.  
Poi l'appartamento. Un regalo di Georg Beilschmidt a cui non piaceva la topaia in cui vivevano prima. Avevano vissuto per anni in quell'appartamento, rendendolo la loro casa, ma senza mai sentirlo veramente loro.  
Questa casa sarebbe stata diversa, si era detta la donna mentre sedeva sugli scalini del portico e guardava il giardino. Oh, certo, aveva bisogno assoluto di una sistemata, ma era magnifico anche così. Era già che si immaginava Ivan, a petto nudo, che tagliava l'erba. Ma sapeva anche bene che il russo avrebbe chiamato un giardiniere e non si sarebbe sporcato di erba e terra. Già si sarebbe sporcato abbastanza di pittura.  
Aveva allungato le gambe davanti a se, godendosi il calore della tarda primavera. E cercando di non pensare alle urla che provano dall'interno. Francis e Antonio si erano offerti di aiutarli a sistemare la casa, e ovviamente Ivan non poteva andare d'accordo con il francese. Ma quella era la routine dei loro rapporti.   
\- Oh, chérie – il biondo si era lasciato cadere sugli scalini accanto a lei, passandosi teatralmente una mano tra i capelli – il tuo uomo è impossibile. Non ha nemmeno un po' di senso estetico.   
La donna aveva ridacchiato per poi guardarlo: - Per questo abbiamo chiamato te, no?   
\- Oh, così mi lusinghi! Potrei quasi offrirti la cena – aveva sorriso, continuando a guardarla. Francis l'aveva sempre trovata bellissima. Non il tipo di donna con cui avere una relazione, soprattutto non stabile, ma bellissima ed intrigante: - Gil, sei felice?  
Gilberta lo aveva guardato, confusa in un primo istante, e poi aveva guardato il giardino: - Perché non dovrei esserlo? Mi state viziando tutti.  
\- Quello lo abbiamo sempre fatto – aveva guardato anche lui il giardino e aveva deciso che la prossima volta che fosse venuto, avrebbe portato qualche piantina con se. Magari delle rose.  
\- Oh, lo so. Per questo non so stare sulle mie gambe da sola – aveva abbassato lo sguardo solo per guardare il proprio ventre – In questi mesi sono successe molte cose. Pensavo seriamente che sarei stata infelice, sai? I problemi con Ivan... Credevo non si sarebbero risolti, mentre guardaci ora! - aveva di nuovo guardato il suo migliore amico – Sta addirittura collaborando con te per sistemare questa casa! Potevamo tranquillamente chiamare qualche operaio, ma ha voluto fare da solo, con te e Antonio. Come potrei non essere felice?  
Francis le aveva sorriso, perché vederla così serena era quasi contagioso. E a lui piaceva essere contagiato dall'umore di quella donna: - Sai che forse sto per fare il grande passo anch'io? - si era fermato quando Gilberta aveva spalancato gli occhi, probabilmente chiedendosi se avesse sentito bene o era in preda alle allucinazioni – Ho chiesto a Victoria di convivere con me.  
\- Oh mio Dio – aveva scandito bene le parole, continuando a fissarlo – Sta per venire la fine del mondo, vero?  
Il biondo aveva riso, passandosi di nuovo le mani tra i capelli: - Ma che esagerata! E’ solo che vi state tutti sistemando, e non siamo più dei ragazzini.  
\- Non siamo neppure completamente adulti, se è per quello. Almeno, noi tre di certo non lo siamo. Ma West è nato adulto, per esempio – aveva sorriso, continuando a guardarlo. Antonio conviveva con Lovino da diverso tempo. Lei e Ivan da quando erano solo dei ragazzi. Francis era sempre stato quello che viveva sopra le righe. Quello che non si era mai legato in storie troppo serie, ma che era un cultore dell’amore libero. Amore libero che lo portava spesso nei guai, soprattutto quando ci provava con ragazze già impegnate.  
Francis aveva sorriso, guardando nuovamente davanti a sé: - Non ho avuto una relazione così lunga da secoli.  
\- Da quando Arthur ti ha lasciato.  
\- Grazie per avermelo ricordato! – le aveva spettinato i capelli con una mano – Però questa ragazza è fantastica. Riesce a stare dietro a tutte le mie cazzate, e quando si arrabbia mette il broncio e ti guarda male… E sono perduto.  
\- Sei solo innamorato, idiota – gli aveva sorriso dolcemente – Voglio essere invitata alle nozze, sia chiaro.  
\- Mi organizzerai un addio al celibato come si deve?  
\- Si, sarà molto in stile con “Una notte da leoni” – aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e piegato le labbra in un sorriso ambiguo. E Francis sapeva che doveva interpretare letteralmente le sue parole.

 

Se ne stava appoggiata allo stipite della porta della cameretta del bambino, osservando in silenzio Ivan che stava montando i mobili che avevano scelto. Quella casa stava iniziando a prendere forma. Avevano riciclato per il momento i mobili del loro vecchio appartamento. Avevano in programma di comprare mobili nuovi per tutta la casa, ma per ora gli premeva solo sistemare con calma la cameretta del bambino in arrivo.  
Ivan continuava a darle le spalle e non si era ancora accorto della sua presenza, troppo assorto nella lettura delle istruzioni per montare il fasciatoio. Non avevano davvero badato a spese. Volevano entrambi che quella stanza fosse perfetta. Che fosse un luogo sicuro e confortevole per loro figlio.  
Aveva accarezzato il ventre, quando aveva sentito il piccolo muoversi, e non poteva trattenersi dal sorridere. Quello era più di quanto avesse mai immaginato.  
\- Se è maschio, dovrà giocare a calcio – aveva detto a voce alta, spaventando il compagno che si era voltato di scatto.  
\- Vuoi farmi venire un infarto prima del tempo – Ivan aveva lasciato perdere il libretto delle istruzioni e le si era subito avvicinato – Un altro calcio?  
La donna aveva annuito e sorriso: - Credo stia troppo stretto e allora non fa che muoversi. Oppure ha anche lui voglia di pizza. Magari quella super farcita che ci metti una settimana a digerirla.  
\- Se vuoi la pizza ordinala – aveva scosso la testa guardando poi di nuovo la donna. Le voglie erano iniziate da poco, ma erano sempre poco razionali, per orario o cibaria.  
\- Ma la pizza di cui ho gola non la consegnano a domicilio – si era lamentata e aveva visto Ivan alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
L’uomo sapeva cosa gli sarebbe toccato. Prendere le chiavi della macchina. Guidare fino al altro capo della città. Attendere che la pizza fosse pronta. E poi correre per tornare a casa e portarle la pizza. E lei lo avrebbe guardato come se l’avesse lasciata a casa a morire di fame apposta. Era da qualche giorno che quella donna metteva a dura prova la sua pazienza con richieste ai limiti dell’assurdo.  
\- Ok. Ho capito. Vado a prenderti la pizza e torno. Hai gola di qualcos’altro?   
\- Gelato – aveva sorriso – Ma quello me lo prendo da sola mentre aspetto la pizza.  
\- Finirai per ingrassare sul serio con tutte queste schifezze – si era sporto un po’, sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie – Oppure lo fai apposta così poi devo farti smaltire tutto a modo mio?  
\- Forse lo faccio un po’ apposta – aveva sorriso, passando le braccia attorno al suo collo e baciandolo piano.   
Ivan aveva risposto al suo bacio, prima di staccarsi da lei e uscire dalla stanza. L'aveva sentita gongolare dietro la sua schiena e non poteva trattenersi dal sorridere. Gilberta era sempre stata una donna capricciosa. Sin da ragazza sapeva che se voleva ottenere una cosa, prima o poi l'avrebbe ottenuta, con le buone o con le cattive. Lui era il primo a cedere sempre, ma succedeva lo stesso ai suoi amici o anche a suo fratello.   
Era fin troppo fortunata ad avere tanti uomini che la adorassero attorno a sé, pensò il biondo mentre prendeva le chiavi della macchina ed usciva di casa. Tutti loro sarebbero morti pur di renderla felice, perché se quella donna era felice, era capace di illuminare tutto. Solo che non se ne rendeva conto neppure lei.   
\- Non prendere troppo gelato – aveva urlato dall’ingresso, prima di uscire e andare alla macchina. Se una gravidanza comportava tutto quello, loro avevano dato. Mai più figli. Questo gli sarebbe bastato ed avanzato ad entrambi.  
L’aveva sentita urlargli qualcosa dietro, probabilmente un “Fatti gli affari tuoi”, o qualcosa di simile, e con un sorriso sulle labbra era salito in macchina.

 

\- E voi? – il russo era rientrato, trovando il proprio salotto invaso. Sei persone in più rispetto a quando era partito.  
\- Sono passati per farmi una visita! Guarda, hanno portato dei pasticcini!   
Ivan aveva solo fissato la compagna. Avrebbe fatto entrare in casa chiunque se questo si fosse presentato con del cibo, di qualsiasi tipo fosse.   
Quel bambino era davvero suo, visto quanto stava facendo mangiare quella donna che prima stava attenta a tutto quello che mangiava.  
\- Spero vivamente che nonostante tutto tu voglia mangiarti questa pizza – l'aveva appoggiata sul tavolino attorno al quale erano seduti Gilberta e i suoi amici, e aveva notato lo sguardo della donna illuminarsi. Forse non aveva fatto il viaggio invano.  
\- Oddio – aveva mormorato Francis non appena la donna aveva aperto il cartone per rivelare una pizza farcita con troppi ingredienti per poter essere buona davvero.  
\- Questa robaccia non si può definire pizza. Ma che merda è? - prima che Francis potesse continuare, Lovino Vargas si era sporto per poter osservare il contenuto del cartone. E Ivan non poteva dargli torto su come avesse definito la pizza della compagna. Lo guardavano male ogni volta che chiedeva tutti quei condimenti extra.  
\- Lovi, non essere sgarbato. Gilberta è incinta, può mangiare quello che preferisce – Antonio aveva attirato a sé l'italiano, che aveva protestato, ma poi si era lasciato abbracciare.  
\- Sacre parole, Antonio. Sacrissime – aveva preso un trancio dal cartone e aveva iniziato a mangiare. Si stupiva seriamente come riuscisse ancora a stare in piedi con quanto stava mangiando soprattutto nell'ultimo mese.  
Ivan si era creato un po' di posto sul divano, spostando Francis in malo modo per potersi sedere accanto alla compagna. La loro tranquilla vita famigliare sembrava distrutta ancora prima di cominciare. Bastava vedere con quanta frequenza quelle persone si presentassero a casa loro.  
\- Gil dice che non volete sapere il sesso del bambino – aveva detto Antonio, sporgendosi per prendere un biscotto – La trovo una cosa molto romantica.  
\- Secondo me dovrebbero saperlo in anticipo. Così non so che vestitini comprargli/le – aveva borbottato Francis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. E solo allora aveva Ivan notato il modo in cui stringeva la mano alla ragazza che gli sedeva accanto. Francis non faceva mai cose simili. Francis si prendeva chiunque gli piacesse, passava qualche tempo a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola con questa persona. E non li portava praticamente mai alle loro uscite, figuriamoci a casa, per delle visite amichevoli.   
Questa ragazza non aveva nulla di speciale, lo aveva notato la prima volta e lo notava anche adesso. La sua carnagione scura faceva contrasto con quella chiarissima del francese, ma vedere le loro dita intrecciate gli faceva una strana sensazione. Un misto tra stupore e serenità. Vedere che Francis era cambiato, gli dava da riflettere.  
Se era cambiato uno sciupafemmine incallito come Francis, allora poteva farlo anche lui?   
Poteva cambiare e diventare un perfetto padre di famiglia, che avrebbe adorato e viziato suo figlio in qualunque istante. Si, poteva farlo anche lui. Poteva cambiare.

 

Aveva osservato la donna che era entrata praticamente nuda nella loro camera da letto. Il caldo iniziava a farsi sentire, e lei di certo lo stava sopportando molto peggio di quanto potesse farlo lui.   
Era fine giugno. Secondo tutti i calcoli loro e della ginecologa, Gilberta avrebbe partorito a metà settembre. Ora iniziava a mancare davvero poco, e lo si vedeva anche dal ventre della donna che continuava a crescere.   
Solo che in quel preciso momento, quando aveva lasciato cadere l'asciugamano bagnato per terra ed era rimasta nuda davanti alla cassettiera con la biancheria intima, in quell'istante il suo sangue aveva smesso di far affluire ossigeno al suo cervello e si era spostato molto più in basso, risvegliando altre parti del suo corpo. C'erano cose che non erano cambiate molto. Quando tornava a casa dall'ufficio, stressato e stanco, lui aveva sempre bisogno e voglia di sfogarsi con il sesso. Con la gravidanza di Gilberta, aveva cercato di controllarsi, in un primo momento perché gli faceva impressione, poi perché aveva paura di fare male sia a lei che al bambino. Ora cercava di controllarsi perché si rendeva conto che la donna si stancava molto di più.  
In quel momento però non era riuscito a controllare l'erezione nascente.  
Aveva osservato il collo lasciato scoperto, i capelli tirati su in una sorta di chignon che sfidava le leggi di gravità. Le spalle, la schiena.  
Il suo fondoschiena.   
Si era alzato dal letto, ed in poche falcate l'aveva raggiunta. Una mano era subito andata a stringere il seno della donna, mentre le sue labbra si poggiavano sul suo collo. Conosceva ogni parte di quel corpo. Sapeva esattamente quali punti toccare.   
Avevano una tale conoscenza uno del corpo dell'altra che il sesso era sempre perfetto. Anche quando erano arrabbiati, o ubriachi, o qualsiasi cosa uno potesse essere, il sesso era perfetto. Anche adesso, nonostante tutti quei cambiamenti, sapeva esattamente cosa fare per far provare piacere alla compagna e per trarre piacere per sé stesso.   
Gilberta aveva appoggiato la testa contro di lui, allungando un braccio all'indietro per accarezzargli la nuca, sapendo che questo lo avrebbe eccitato ancora di più: - Giornata pesante al lavoro?  
\- Abbastanza – aveva mormorato contro la sua pelle, non stupendosi affatto di quanto bene lo conoscesse quella donna. Con la coda dell'occhio aveva notato il suo sorriso.  
\- Allora dobbiamo rimediare subito a tutto ciò – si era voltata un po', quanto le bastava per poterlo baciare. E se Ivan aveva voluto solo sesso fino a quell'istante, ora, dopo un bacio così, voleva solo sentirsi sicuro tra le braccia di quella donna.  
\- Se sei stanca non importa – si era stupito di quelle parole. Non credeva avrebbe mai pronunciato nulla di simile, eppure eccolo li. Sinceramente preoccupato per Gilberta, che sembrava di nuovo forte ed indistruttibile, come era quasi sempre. Ma era il suo carattere ad essere così, anche se si lasciava abbattere, non perdeva mai del tutto il suo spirito combattivo.   
\- Un round te lo posso concedere, e poi vedremo – aveva sorriso, baciandolo di nuovo e voltandosi completamente tra le sue braccia.  
Si sarebbe fatto bastare anche quello, anche se non glielo avrebbe detto a voce alta. Si sarebbe goduto ogni attimo, dal primo bacio all'ultimo gemito. Avrebbe assaporato le mani fredde di Gilberta sulla propria pelle mentre questa iniziava a spogliarlo. Le sue dita che gli toccavano il collo, ben sapendo quanto fosse un punto debole per lui.   
Lo aveva spinto verso il letto, camminando in punta di piedi per non doversi staccare dalle sue labbra. Prima di arrivare al letto aveva sentito le mani di Ivan che la tiravano su, e non si era fatta pregare prima di allacciare le gambe attorno alla sua vita.   
\- Non vale, io sono già nuda – gli aveva morso il labbro quando Ivan si era piegato per lasciarla sedere sul letto.   
\- Potevamo fare il bagno insieme, ma non hai voluto – Ivan si era tolto la maglia, lanciandola in un angolo della stanza. Ci avrebbe pensato in un altro momento a cercarla.  
\- Almeno nella vasca voglio rilassarmi un po'! - Gilberta aveva riso, mentre lo attirava a sé per l'elastico dei pantaloni di tuta che aveva addosso. Gli aveva morso il ventre, mentre gli abbassava lentamente i pantaloni, già tesi a causa della sua erezione.  
Ivan aveva accarezza i suoi capelli, guardandola e lei ricambiava lo sguardo ghignando. Adorava quello sguardo, ed era sempre la promessa di una notte di fuoco. Lo sapeva dal momento in cui Gilberta lo aveva attirato a sé e poi gli aveva abbassato pantaloni e boxer con un movimento.   
Se non l'avesse amata tanto, avrebbe potuto sposarla anche solo per il sesso.

Giugno stava giungendo lentamente al termine. Tutto il mese li aveva visti protagonisti dell'arredamento della nuova casa, e potevano dirsi soddisfatti del lavoro svolto. Secondo i loro genitori, avrebbero dovuto assumere un interior designer. Avrebbero dovuto lasciare che una persona esperta li consigliasse e arredasse al meglio la loro casa.  
Solo che loro avevano preferito fare da sé, aiutati dai loro amici – o nemici, a detta di Ivan. Aveva lasciato tutti i lavori difficili agli uomini della sua vita, e lei si era dedicata a dare un tocco femminile alla casa. Non che fosse un'esperta, ma si era lasciata guidare dall'istinto, dagli ormoni, da non sapeva esattamente cosa, e ora guardava soddisfatta il suo nuovo nido. Confortevole e pieno di calore. Come secondo lei doveva essere ogni casa che si rispetti.   
Aveva notato che le piaceva, subito dopo cena, sedersi sotto il portico che dava sul giardino, e osservare quella piccola oasi di pace. Di solito la raggiungeva anche Ivan, se non aveva da lavorare, e insieme bevevano qualcosa. Una tisana lei, un po' di vino lui, e si godeva la compagnia del suo uomo e la calma del giardino alla sera.   
Se ne stava rannicchiata contro il proprio compagno, mentre questi si lamentava della giornata in ufficio, e di come del suo lavoro stesse amando solo lo stipendio a fine mese. Nonostante tutte le lamentele, la teneva stretta a sé e con una mano distrattamente le accarezzava il pancione. Ormai lo faceva senza nemmeno pensarci, aveva notato la donna, e a lei non poteva che fare piacere.   
Erano riusciti a superare le loro paure. Entrambi avevano percepito all'inizio questa gravidanza come una prova troppo grande per loro. Era qualcosa che non credevano di poter superare.  
Ivan aveva smesso di parlare e si era sporto per baciarle i capelli.  
\- Come mai sei così silenziosa oggi?  
\- Sono solo un po' stanca – aveva voltato solo un po' il viso per poter osservare il compagno. Gli aveva sorriso, perché di certo non voleva farlo preoccupare solo per un po' di stanchezza. Si era resa conto che si stancava molto più facilmente, ma era tutto normale.  
\- Devo portarti in camera? – Ivan l'aveva guardata preoccupato, accarezzandole delicatamente una guancia.   
\- Ma no. Dovrei farcela ad arrivare fino in camera – Gilberta aveva appoggiato una mano su quella di Ivan. Doveva ammettere che si sentiva più stanca del solito, e si era sentita così tutto il giorno.   
Lentamente si era alzata, gli aveva dato un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra: - Metti tutto in cucina, ci penserò domani mattina a lavare tutto.  
Ivan aveva annuito e l'aveva lasciata allontanarsi. Aveva sentito i suoi passi sulle scale ed era rimasto seduto ancora un attimo per finire il vino che si era versato nel calice.   
Era una serata tranquilla, come moltissime altre che avevano avuto prima di quella.   
L'unica cosa che stonava era l'urlo di Gilberta che proveniva dal piano si sopra. Aveva sentito il proprio nome urlato dalla voce della donna e si era alzato di scatto, incurante della tazza e del calice che aveva fatto cadere e che si erano rotti.   
A quell'urlo, poteva solo correre dalla donna che amava e vedere cosa stava succedendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Luglio 2014

Ivan era uscito dall'ufficio controllando ossessivamente l'orologio sul proprio polso. Era uscito di nuovo il prima possibile, lasciando perdere tutti gli straordinari che di solito faceva. Non si era neppure preoccupato di portarsi il lavoro a casa, perché non lo avrebbe portato a termine in ogni caso.   
Era salito in macchina, buttando la ventiquattrore e la giacca sul sedile del passeggero. Aveva controllato il cellulare, felice che non ci fossero chiamate. Solo qualche messaggio su Snapchat e anche senza aprire l'applicazione sapeva che era Gilberta che gli mandava tante smorfie. Lo faceva da qualche giorno, e lui non aveva cuore a dirle di smettere.  
Aveva abbandonato il cellulare sul sedile accanto a lui, mentre lasciava l'edificio e imboccava la strada verso l'ospedale. La faceva senza neppure fare caso alla strada che percorreva. Gli interessava solo arrivare il prima possibile verso quell'edificio che tanto odiava e dove lo aspettava la persona che più amava.  
Erano trascorsi ormai dieci giorni da quando Gilberta aveva urlato disperata il suo nome. Lui non ci aveva pensato due volte e aveva fatto di corsa le scale, a due a due, cercando di colmare nel minor tempo possibile la distanza che li separava. La donna aveva detto che sarebbe andata a dormire, che era stanca, ma era stata fino a quel momento una serata tranquilla e normale. Nulla gli aveva fatto pensare che il suo sangue si sarebbe gelato nelle vene mentre correva verso il bagno della loro stanza.  
Nulla gli aveva fatto pensare che una volta entrato in bagno l'avrebbe trovata inginocchiata, con gli occhi spalancati e mentre iniziava a iperventilare. Solo in un secondo momento si era accorto che aveva l'intimo abbassato e sporco di sangue.   
Quello lo aveva fatto reagire. L'aveva presa in braccio, stringendola a sé, per subito dopo scendere le scale e prendere portafoglio e chiavi della macchina. Aveva avuto abbastanza lucidità per prendere anche i documenti della donna che teneva stretta tra le braccia. E poi ricordava solo una corsa verso l'ospedale. Corsa che sembrava infinita e lui stava morendo di paura.   
Non aveva mai avuto tanta paura come in quel momento, mentre urlava contro ad una povera infermiera che non c'entrava assolutamente nulla. Lo avevano fatto restare nella sala d'attesa mentre portavano Gilberta a fare tutti gli esami necessari.  
Era arrabbiato. Era spaventato. Ed erano anni che non si sentiva così impotente di fronte a qualcosa.   
La sua Gil stava male, era successo qualcosa, e lui non si era accorto di nulla e non aveva potuto aiutarla. Aveva solo potuto aspettare per un tempo che gli sembrava interminabile, prima che lo facessero entrare nella stanza della donna.   
L'aveva trovata imbronciata. Pallida ma imbronciata, e aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo mentre si avvicinava al suo letto.  
\- Ivan, ti prego portami a casa.  
Era stato accolto con quella frase, di nuovo, mentre entrava nella sua stanza d'ospedale. Gilberta era seduta sul letto e aveva la faccia di una persona che stava per morire di noia.  
Era ricoverata da ormai dieci giorni, e lui che la conosceva bene sapeva che quella era la peggior punizione che poteva ricevere.  
Non aveva nulla.   
Non erano riusciti a trovare nulla di anomalo e ancora non si spiegavano quell'emorragia. E nonostante tutte le proteste della donna, Ivan aveva deciso di farla restare in ospedale per precauzione.  
Motivo per il quale si ritrovava il cellulare intasato di foto totalmente stupide da parte della bionda.  
\- Sai che non lo farò – le si era avvicinato e le aveva baciato i capelli.  
\- Ma stiamo bene. Anche i dottori hanno detto che stiamo bene entrambi – aveva accentuato la parola “entrambi” mentre lo guardava negli occhi e si appoggiava di più ai cuscini. Se li era fatti portare tra mille capricci, e per farla stare buona Ivan l'aveva accontentata. Qualsiasi cosa pur di farla restare tranquilla in quel letto, a riposare e annoiarsi.  
\- I dottori hanno anche detto che preferiscono tenerti qui ancora qualche giorno. Guarda che ci parlo anch'io con loro, ogni giorno – si era seduto sul letto, accanto a lei e l'aveva guardata. Non credeva si sarebbe spaventato e preoccupato così tanto, ma questo almeno significava che si era abituato alla loro nuova condizione e l'aveva totalmente accettata. In un primo momento si era spaventato per la donna, ma il suo pensiero era subito corso al bambino che aveva in grembo. Perché Gilberta era forte, avrebbe superato qualsiasi cosa. Ma il bambino?  
La donna aveva sospirato, mettendosi più comoda contro i cuscini: - Stamattina è venuto mio padre. Mi sono molto stupita nel vederlo qui, durante il suo orario d'ufficio.  
\- Tuo padre ti vuole bene, molto più di quanto tu creda – Ivan le aveva accarezzato una guancia.  
\- Lo so. Sta pagando lui questa stanza – aveva sbuffato questa volta – Come se noi non fossimo in grado di provvedere a noi stessi.  
\- Lo fa perché sei sua figlia. Non comportarti come una bambina arrabbiata ogni volta che vuole aiutarti.  
\- Vuole farci avere una cameriera – aveva guardato male il compagno, che aveva subito iniziato a ridere – Dice che io devo stare in assoluto riposo e che ce ne manderà lui una. Solo che io non voglio fare la borghese stronza che se ne sta a letto da mattina a sera solo perché è incinta e il suo bambino fa i capricci.  
Il biondo aveva continuato a ridere mentre la ascoltava, e sentirla parlare così gli aveva alleggerito il cuore. I primi giorni, anche se aveva cercato di sembrare forte ed indistruttibile, si capiva quanto fosse tesa e preoccupata. Si erano entrambi rilassati almeno un po' solo quando avevano finalmente avuto gli esiti di tutti gli esami a cui l'avevano sottoposta.   
\- Se mi prometti che sarai a riposo e non farai troppi sforzi, parlerò io con tuo padre.  
\- Le pulizie non si fanno da sole. Neppure il bucato. E nemmeno il pranzo, e sai quanto sto adorando mangiare.  
\- Puoi smettere di essere una maniaca dell'ordine almeno per qualche settimana? - l'uomo aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, mentre notava con la coda dell'occhio che la donna si imbronciava – Metterò a posto io, il bucato lo faccio io e tu basta che stiri il minimo indispensabile. E per il pranzo, chiedi a Francis. Sarà felice di sfamarti.   
Gilberta lo aveva guardato stupita, per tutte le cose che aveva detto, soprattutto per l'ultima. Gli aveva stretto una mano subito, e aveva continuato a guardarlo: - Sei il miglior compagno che una donna possa desiderare, lo sai?  
Ivan aveva solo scosso la testa ridacchiando. Ne dubitava fortemente, ma gli aveva fatto piacere sentirglielo dire.

 

Peggio dell'avere una cameriera poteva solo essere avere a casa la tua quasi suocera e la tua quasi cognata. Ed entrambe ce l'avevano con te per un motivo o per l'altro.  
Irina non aveva ancora dimenticato la cena che avevano avuto e che non era andata come lei aveva sperato. Natalia la odiava a prescindere perché le aveva rubato il fratello.   
Come del resto lei stava odiando Ivan che non era riuscito ad opporsi alle insistenze della madre e che ora passava quasi ogni giorno a casa loro. Per stirare qualcosa. Per mettere a posto. Per cucinare e lamentarsi del fatto che non potevano sempre mangiare per asporto.  
Iniziava ad avere la tentazione di telefonare a suo padre e chiedergli di mandare una cameriera. Così almeno avrebbe messo a tacere tutti quanti e avrebbe evitato di restarsene nascosta per tutto il tempo in cui le donne della famiglia Braginski erano sotto il suo tetto.   
Finalmente era tornata a casa. Dopo dodici giorni che le erano sembrati infiniti era finalmente tornata a casa. Aveva sperato di restarsene tutti giorni in mutande, a girare per casa, e mangiare tutto quello di cui le veniva voglia in quel momento. Invece da una settimana Irina era puntuale come un orologio svizzero.  
Arrivava alle 9 e mezza, con la spesa appena fatta e le preparava un sacco di pietanze salutari, ricche di vitamine, proteine e di tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.   
Questa era forse la cosa che più le dava fastidio, perché non era abituata a quel genere di attenzioni. Aveva sempre fatto tutto da sola.  
Gilberta aveva sospirato, seduta sotto l'ombrellone in giardino. Francis le aveva portato delle rose, che poi aveva personalmente piantato, tutto orgoglioso del proprio operato. E ora quel giardino iniziava a sembrare di più un giardino.   
In primavera sarebbe stato ancora più bello, pensò. Ci avrebbe lavorato da sola, ma lo avrebbe reso un piccolo angolo di paradiso dove passare il tempo a rilassarsi. Avrebbe piantato un glicine vicino alla veranda, in modo da rendere più verde e colorato anche quel luogo, dove lei adorava sedersi e leggere, come cercava di fare anche adesso, ma con scarsi risultati.   
Riusciva solo a pensare alla donna che si muoveva nella sua cucina. Aveva lasciato che i suoi pensieri volassero in un luogo proibito della sua mente e ora iniziava a rimpiangerlo. C'erano cose a cui evitava di pensare, cose che ignorava e che aveva chiuso nella sua testa.   
Aveva sospirato chiudendo il libro. Sapeva che non avrebbe concluso molto anche continuando a leggere, non avrebbe memorizzato mezza parole e non si sarebbe goduta la storia.  
Il pensiero di sua madre era tornato prepotente nella sua testa. Continuava a chiedersi per quale motivo se ne fosse andata, per quale motivo li avesse abbandonati senza dire una parola. Aveva nel corso degli anni fatto diverse teorie sulla sua fuga; dall'avere un amante a voler iniziare una nuova vita nello show business. Non le importava più per quale motivo se ne fosse andata, solo la feriva ancora il pensiero che lo avesse fatto di notte, mentre lei e Ludwig dormivano. Ricordava di essersi svegliata e la casa era stranamente silenziosa. Non si sentiva alcun rumore, nessuna musica provenire dalla cucina, o la voce di sua madre che canticchiava qualcosa. Aveva trovato suo padre seduto sul divano, assorto nei propri pensieri, e non aveva avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi. Aveva capito che era successo qualcosa. Anche se era solo una bambina, aveva capito che tra i suoi genitori era successo qualcosa.  
Non avevano mai litigato di fronte a loro, ma a volte li sentiva di notte che alzavano la voce uno contro l'altra.  
Sua madre non aveva più sopportato il peso del nome che portava, e se n'era semplicemente andata.  
\- Gilberta, tesoro, stai bene?  
Aveva voltato la testa di scatto al sentire la voce di Irina. Non l'aveva sentita avvicinarsi e aveva per un istante quasi dimenticato di non essere da sola in casa.  
L'aveva guardata, l'aveva studiata attentamente. Lei era rimasta per i suoi figli. Non se n'era andata scappando da tutte le proprie responsabilità. Anche se ne avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni.  
\- Stavo solo pensando – si era lasciata sfuggire dalle labbra una risata nervosa e aveva spostato lo sguardo dalla donna. Era improvvisamente invidiosa di Ivan, perché sua madre era una vera madre e si comportava sempre da tale. Anche con lei.  
La donna l'aveva guardata, non sapendo cosa fosse giusto fare o non fare con quella ragazza. Gilberta viveva sempre sopra le righe, soprattutto per quanto riguardava la normalità del loro ceto sociale.  
\- Non so a cosa tu stia pensando, ma non mi sembrano pensieri piacevoli – Irina le si era seduta accanto e aveva sospirato - Ne vuoi parlare?  
Gilberta aveva sospira e aveva passato una mano tra i capelli: - Ho paura di diventare una cattiva madre. E più ci avviciniamo alla scadenza, più inizio ad avere paura. E so benissimo che è una cosa stupida, perché so che farei di tutto per questo bambino, ma ne ho paura lo stesso.   
\- Tutte siamo spaventate, soprattutto alla prima gravidanza – Irina le aveva sorriso, e lei era soltanto capace di guardarla – Non credo di essere la migliore delle madri, ma quando vedo i miei figli sono felice. Sono diventati dei meravigliosi adulti, nonostante tutto.   
\- Ma tu sei rimasta con loro – ecco, lo aveva detto a voce alta, e non poteva più rimangiarselo.  
Aveva sentito una mano sulla propria testa, dita che la accarezzavano con dolcezza: - Tu non sei tua madre, Gilberta. Guardati, ti sei messa contro tutti noi per continuare per la tua strada.   
\- Mi dispiace per quella sera al ristorante – aveva mormorato, imbarazzata. Si sentiva improvvisamente come una ragazzina che aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e ora le avrebbe sentite per ore. Però le dispiaceva sul serio aver risposto a quel modo a quella donna. Non se lo meritava.  
Irina aveva sospirato e l'aveva attirata un po' a sé, e stranamente Gilberta l'aveva lasciata fare.  
\- Sai, mia madre proveniva da una famiglia normale. Aveva vinto una borsa di studio ed era capitata nella stessa università di mio padre. Lui è andato contro il volere di tutti per sposarla, anche se in teoria aveva già una fidanzata altolocata come lui. Ma papà l'ha sposata lo stesso. Ho avuto una bellissima infanzia con loro. Certo, piena di impegni come si confà ad un primogenito, ma ero felice – la giovane donna aveva sospirato – Con gli anni mi sono resa conto che probabilmente se n'è andata perché non sopportava più le pressioni dettate dal matrimonio con un Beilschmidt.   
\- Non hai mai provato a cercarla?  
\- A che pro? - sentiva le dita di Irina tra i propri capelli, e questo la stava facendo rilassare – Lei non ha mai cercato noi, eppure era nostra madre. Sapeva come fare, mentre noi eravamo solo dei bambini. Soprattutto Ludwig, aveva solo quattro anni.   
La donna aveva sospirato ed era rimasta in silenzio per qualche istante: - Credo che tutte le madri, spesso anche sbagliando, credano di fare la cosa migliore per i loro figli. Ho sbagliato molto anch'io, ma amo i miei figli.  
Gilberta aveva sbuffato un po' mentre si spostava un po', per sciogliersi dall'abbraccio della donna e guardarla: - Non l'ho mai messo in dubbio, anche se in tutta onesta avrei fatto i bagagli e mi sarei portata via i figli.  
Questa volta aveva sbuffato la donna: - Non è così semplice. C'erano tante ragioni per cui non potevo andarmene.  
\- Ma Ivan ne ha sofferto. Per questo motivo non voleva diventare padre e a volte mi sembra quasi di averlo costretto ad accettare tutto questo.  
\- Anche tu sei rimasta con Ivan – Irina l'aveva interrotta e la guardava seriamente – Tutti ci ricordiamo quando ti aveva picchiata e tutti ti abbiamo detto di stargli alla larga.  
Gilberta aveva ridacchiato portandosi una mano sugli occhi: - Oddio, mio padre voleva anche chiamare i suoi avvocati e credo che non glielo abbia ancora perdonato.  
\- Tuo padre ti ama molto ed era preoccupato come tutti noi.  
\- Papà tende a dimenticare che oramai sono adulta – le aveva sorriso e poi aveva appoggiato le mani sul proprio ventre – Quella volta sono tornata da Ivan un po' anche per dare fastidio a tutti voi. E per il resto perché quel ragazzo mi piaceva da morire – aveva sentito le guance scaldarsi. Di certo non era una cosa da tutti i giorni parlare di queste cose con la madre del proprio compagno – Ero arrabbiata per quello che aveva fatto, lo ero sul serio. Solo che poi lo vedevo che mi osservava nei corridoi, in mensa, fuori da scuola. E non mi importava più cosa pensavate voi. Potevo dargli una seconda possibilità, mi ero detta. E sinceramente non me ne pento affatto.  
Irina le aveva sorriso prima di attirarla in un altro abbraccio. E forse – ma solo forse – non le pesava più la sua presenza tra quelle mura, pensò mentre ricambiava la stretta.

 

\- Ne hai ancora per molto?  
Gilberta aveva mormorato la domanda guardando Ivan che era seduto accanto a lei. Schiena appoggiata ai cuscini e computer in grembo. Quello scenario si ripeteva ormai da qualche sera.   
\- Ho quasi finito, tu dormi pure – l'uomo aveva voltato solo un po' la testa per poterla guardare.  
\- Scusami, è colpa mia se devi lavorare anche a quest'ora – aveva mormorato di nuovo, ma non lo stava più guardando.   
\- Se lo pensi sul serio, allora riposa e non farmi preoccupare di più – aveva ripreso a battere sui tasti del proprio portatile. Si era pentito quasi subito di come aveva formulato la frase. Farla sentire in colpa era l'ultima cosa che voleva, solo che era anche vero che era rimasto indietro con il lavoro perché era preoccupato per lei e cercava di lavorare solo in un ufficio, senza straordinari e non portandosi il lavoro a casa.  
Vederla improvvisamente così calma e silenziosa gli aveva stretto con forza il cuore nel petto. Renderla triste era l'ultima cosa che voleva, e lo aveva già fatto abbastanza nell'ultimo anno.  
\- Ho saputo che hai parlato con mia madre – aveva salvato il documento su cui stava lavorando da un paio d'ore, e aveva subito dopo arrestato il sistema per appoggiare il portatile sul pavimento.  
\- Oh – Ivan l'aveva vista spalancare gli occhi, cercare di voltarsi il più velocemente possibile in modo da dargli la schiena e tirarsi il lenzuolo sopra la testa – Penso che ora dormirò. Buonanotte.  
Il biondo aveva ridacchiato, continuando a guardarla.  
\- Non ho idea di cosa vi siate dette, perché non ha voluto dirmelo. Mi ha però detto che sono un disgraziato e che devo tenerti stretta – si era chinato e aveva spostato il lenzuolo dalla sua testa, per poterle baciare i capelli.  
\- Davvero non ti ha detto nulla...? - la voce di Gilberta era molto bassa, attutita in più dalla posizione strana che aveva assunto. Aveva sbagliato a lasciarsi andare a certe confessioni con Irina, ma le erano uscite fin troppo spontanee.  
\- Davvero. Ma sono molto felice che abbiate parlato e che vada tutto bene. Ero un po' preoccupato quando ha deciso di venire qui ogni giorno – Ivan le aveva accarezzato piano i capelli e poi si era sdraiato accanto a lei. Sapeva che la donna avesse probabilmente caldo, ma l'aveva abbracciata in ogni caso, appoggiando il petto contro la sua schiena.  
Gilberta era rimasta in silenzio per diversi minuti, e stava quasi per iniziare a credere che si fosse addormentata quando aveva parlato.  
\- Abbiamo parlato di mia madre e forse non avrei dovuto, perché anche se ne parlo non ha alcun senso – aveva sospirato – Ho smesso di soffrirne tempo fa. Ora sono solo infastidita che non sia mai tornata indietro per noi. E se non per me, almeno per Ludwig – aveva sentito le braccia di Ivan stringerla un po' di più, e questo la faceva rilassare.  
\- Sei sempre in tempo per cercarla e sbatterle in faccia che sarai una madre migliore di lei, no?  
Aveva ridacchiato a quelle parole del compagno e appoggiato una mano sulle sue: - No, non avrebbe alcun senso. Non le darò la soddisfazione di rientrare nella mia vita ora, visto che non è mai voluta ritornare.  
Il russo aveva la certezza che la bionda ne soffrisse ancora, ma non voleva dirle nulla. Sapeva bene che se Gilberta aveva fatto delle scelte, quelle sarebbero rimaste tali finché non avesse voluto cambiare idea lei. Lui avrebbe anche potuto consigliarla, ma se non era convinta c'era poco da fare.  
\- E poi abbiamo parlato di tua madre che è rimasta nonostante tutto e alla fine anche di te – aveva sospirato un po' – E di me che sono rimasta.  
\- Rimasta? - aveva chiesto, osservando i suoi capelli. Temeva di sapere a cosa si stesse riferendo la sua compagna, e questo lo spaventava in qualche modo. Era una cosa di cui loro non parlavano mai. Una sorta di tabù da evitare sempre e comunque, in qualunque litigio, fosse anche il più burrascoso di sempre.  
Gilberta si era lentamente voltata tra le sue braccia.  
E gli sorrideva.  
\- Io sono rimasta. Tu sei rimasto. Ora siamo pari, no?   
La guardava e per qualche istante non riusciva a dire nulla, non riusciva a formulare un pensiero coerente. La guardava e si perdeva nel suo sorriso.  
\- Sono due cose differenti.  
\- No, erano le nostre paure. Quindi sono due cose molto simili. Ma le abbiamo superate e fra meno di due mesi saremo in tre.  
Non riusciva a rispondere nulla alle sue parole. Sapere che lei non si era mai pentita di essere tornata da lui, gli faceva capire sempre di più – anche se ormai non ce n'era più bisogno – che anche lui aveva fatto la scelta giusta rimanendo anche se aveva paura della paternità.


End file.
